Bajo la Lluvia
by Samore Cullen
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN.Bella sufre un intento de violación y no solo eso... todo su mundo cambiara. Solo Edward y sus amigos podrán traerla de regreso... M por el contenido fuerte...TH AU, OOC
1. Rojo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a cuento con su autorización para adaptarla. **_

_**Rojo...**_

El teléfono sonaba una y otra vez. El repicar era insistente, Edward no podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de llamar a esas horas de la madrugada.

-¿Bueno? –susurró con voz ronca a causa del sueño, pero solo un segundo basto para despertarse. –No se preocupe, ya vamos para allá…

Él bajo de la cama de un salto y busco a su madre, su corazón latía a mil por segundo, sentía que en cualquier momento moriría de un paro cardiaco. El camino hacia el patio de remolques fue relativamente corto, solo quedaba a unas cuantas calles de allí. La Sra. Masen detuvo el coche y fijó su mirada en Edward, pudo observar como sus manos y labios temblaban, era la primera vez que veía su hijo tan nervioso y preocupado por la chica.

En un día normal, su hijo se estaría quejando de la constante pelea y maltrato al cual ella le sometía. Sin embargo, había aprendido que su él no hacía nada para evitarlo y que solo formaba parte de esa extraña amistad.

-Necesito ir… -susurró con voz temblorosa Edward.

-Yo buscaré a la Srita. Hale… -anunció su madre antes de bajar.

Edward abrió la puerta con lentitud, sentía su cuerpo pesado y sin vida. Nunca imagino que ella, la persona más fuerte, la que solo vivía para molestarlo y mataba por un poco de jamón… ella que era capaz de aparentar todo menos tristeza, estaba sufriendo. Caminó lentamente por el jardín seco y descuidado que había en la entrada del tráiler, pero fue detenido por un policía.

-Lo siento chico, no puedes entrar –dijo el hombre con dureza.

-Vengo por mi amiga, ustedes me llamaron… -informó Edward con amargura.

-¡Ah! E. Masen, ¿cierto? –Él solo se limitó a asentir. –Debes saber que ella en este momento no es la misma, no puedes preguntarle nada ya que no está capacitada para responder.

Edward frunció el ceño al no entenderle, ¿Por qué Bella no era capaz? ¿Qué había ocurrido en ese lugar?

-Señor, ¿puede decirme que ocurrió?

-Lo normal en este tipo de lugares, dos muertes y un intento de violación –su garganta se secó y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar más que antes si eso era posible.

Subió los primeros escalones, la puerta estaba abierta y en el interior había muchos agentes fotografiando y tomando notas de lo sucedido. Él recorrió su mirada por todo el lugar, había charcos de sangre en el piso y en las paredes. Su corazón se estrujó al ver la camiseta de su amiga en el piso, estaba rasgada y con rastros de sangre. Se acercó, muy lentamente para su gusto, hasta la habitación de Bella donde entraban y salían a su antojo policías y paramédicos. Lo que vio lo dejo frio y sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Bella tenía la mirada perdida en un punto fijo de la habitación, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre y sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas que se confundían con la sangre fresca.

-¿Eres el chico que llamaron, cierto? –el aludido solo se limitó a asentir.

-Ha tenido un día difícil y en estos momentos la joven se encuentra en estado de Shock –la paramédico comenzó a explicarle. –Creemos que vio morir a su madre y a su hermana mientras el segundo atacante intentaba violarla…

-¿Intentaba? –susurró con voz temblorosa.

-Sí, la Sra. Swan tenía un arma en la mano e imaginamos que ella le disparo antes de consumar la violación –Edward se estremeció y su pecho comenzó a doler más-, el otro atacante fue capturado por los vecino que dieron el aviso de lo que estaba sucediendo…

El chico dejó de escucharle, sus ojos no se apartaban de su amiga. Edward deseaba quitarle el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo. Se acercó a ella automáticamente, la chica no parecía notar su presencia.

-Bella… -su voz tembló un poco al decir su nombre. Sin embargo la castaña no reaccionaba. –Bella, soy yo… Edward…

La castaña lo miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño, trató de decir algo pero no salía nada.

-Yo te cuidaré… -susurró Edward con dolor.

-Están… muertas… -gimió de dolor cuando Edward la abrazó. Bella no pudo soportarlo y lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

Definitivamente nunca la había visto tan vulnerable, tan desolada… ella no era su Bella.

_Ocho horas atrás…_

-Y esto es todo por esta noche… -dijo Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No se olviden de visitar la página de "Alice's Moments" y votar… -dijo Bella escribiendo en una computadora invisible.

-Hagan el bien…

-Molesten a la gente…

-Adiós… -dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Y estamos fuera, excelente show chicas… -felicitó Edward con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Luego de acomodar todo el desastre que habían hecho bajaron por unos batidos. Alice solo tenía dos horas antes de irse a Forks de vacaciones así que debían aprovechar y pasar un buen rato junto a sus amigos.

-Te voy a extrañar con locura amiga, ¿Qué haré con Edwardo aquí? –se quejo Bella con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Edward solo arqueaba una ceja.

-No exageres Bella, sabes que no lo pasas tan mal –dijo divertida. –Los llamaré y podemos chatear por las noches…

-Sí, si… chatear y hablar todos los días, pero ¿qué hare cuando él este conmigo? –se quejo de nuevo.

-Nadie te obliga a quedarte conmigo –susurró Edward molesto.

-Ya… prométanme que no se pelearan, que llevaran la fiesta en paz –dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Como sea… -respondió la castaña levantándose. –Me tengo que ir, mi mamá quiere que la ayude a depilarse.

Alice y Edward palidecieron ante lo dicho y ella solo le limitó a gruñir.

-Nos vemos, envíame un mensaje al llegar a Forks –gritó Bella antes de salir.

Edward se quedo observando el puesto vacio donde segundos atrás había estado ella, la chica que podía hacerle la vida imposible, pero de quien estaba enamorado desde hace años. Sí, Edward Masen estaba enamorado de Bella desde los 15 años. Se dio cuenta que le encantaba estar cerca de ella así tenga que soportar cada uno de sus maltratos, pero lo que de verdad lo animaba a seguir acercándose a ella era el repentino cambio en su forma de tratarlo.

Bella siempre fue una chica que disfrutaba de maltratarlo, al principio odio su actitud y le tenía mucho miedo, sobre todo cuando le hacia alguna broma. Sin embargo, poco a poco la fue considerando su amiga, era extraño pero él sentía que ambos tenían una extraña amistad, no como la de Alice y él.

El día que la castaña confiesa en "Alice's Moments" que él no había besado a nadie se sintió como si un edificio le había caído encima. Durante esa semana decidió no aparecerse en el colegio, ¿para qué? Todos se burlaban de Edward. Sin embargo, ella se disculpo y confesó que nunca había besado a nadie. Era extraño que Bella Swan mintiera por él, pero estaba agradecido.

Esa noche compartiría su primer beso con una persona muy especial para él, su amiga… Bella. El beso fue corto y no podía asegurar que a ella le gusto, pero lo que si estaba seguro fue de ese sentimiento que creció de manera alarmante en su pecho. Estaba enamorado de Bella.

-Deberías decirle, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa –la voz de Alice lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-No entiendo…

-Oh, vamos… te encanta Bella, puedo verlo en tus ojos –dijo la chica con picardía. –Has estado el doble de raro desde el día del encierro. Decidieron dejar todo como estaba, solo ser amigos y la tención en ustedes ha aumentado el doble, ¿la amas? Solo tienes que luchar por ella.

-Alice, por favor… ella no me ama, me lo dejó muy claro ese día –susurró Edward con tristeza-, me dijo que solo lo hizo para callarme.

La morena negó con exasperación la cabeza y se preguntaba cómo sus amigos podían ser tan ciegos. Decidió dejar ese tema por la paz, no seguiría insistiendo, entonces hablaron de todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Una hora más tarde Edward se despidió de su amiga y le deseo un buen viaje antes de entrar a su apartamento.

Por otro lado, Bella estaba llegando a su casa. Había decidido pasar por unos tacos, no tenía muchos ánimos de ayudar a su madre con la bendita depilación. Abrió la puerta de mala gana y le sorprendió ver su casa a oscuras por lo que se vio obligada a buscar el interruptor. Al hacerlo sintió una mano en su rostro y un brazo apresándola.

Su corazón se acelero a causa del miedo e intento con todas sus fuerzas dañar a su agresor sin éxito alguno. Bella gritaba con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza que algún vecino le ayudara pero lo único que lograba era que su agresor la lastimara más con su agarre.

-No te conviene preciosa, quédate quieta y vivirás… -susurró el hombre lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. –Pero antes, para entrar en calor veremos una función.

La castaña intentó abrir su boca para morder la mano de su atacante, sin embargo, se trataba de un hombre muy fuerte, ella no tenía ventaja alguna. Su corazón se acelero al sentir como la alzaban y la llevaban hasta la sala donde su madre se encontraba toda ensangrentada. Renée, su madre, estaba siendo violada, sus manos estaban amarradas además de ser mutilada por el violador.

Bella abrió muchos sus ojos y comenzó a gemir desesperada, tenía que hacer algo o sino esto terminaría mal, muy mal. Los gritos y sollozos de su madre eran ahogados por una media que habían introducido en su boca, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto y su rostro no podía mostrar otra cosa más que dolor. Por más de una hora Bella fue testigo de la violación brutal hacia su madre, mientras más sumisa se volvía a causa del cansancio más la maltrataba. Él gozaba del dolor de su madre, él se excitaba cada vez más cuando ella gritaba de desesperación.

-Ahora el golpe final… -dijo el hombre jadeante. Cortó el cuello de Renée lentamente mientras sus gritos iban en aumento. Bella no gritaba ni lloraba, su mente había quedado en blanco ante tal acto, estaba viendo como la única persona que la apoyaba, que la quería a su modo y que podía comprenderla se estaba muriendo lentamente.

El hombre se giró hacia Bella y sonrió triunfante.

-Gemelas –susurró con excitación.

Un tercer hombre o mujer, ella no podía reconocerlo bajo esa capucha, salió con su hermana Marie en un estado deplorable. Su rostro moreteado y su boca ensangrentada fue una imagen difícil de dirigir… nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era fácil de digerir.

-Acaba con ella… -susurró el tipo con voz ronca.

-Bella… ayúdame –susurró con lágrimas en los ojos su hermana, su igual.

La castaña intento zafarse nuevamente pero no lo logró, solo se gano un puñetazo en su estomago. Vio a su hermana ser violada una y otra vez, fue testigo de cada golpe y cada grito lastimero de su parte. La sangre de Marie salpicaba por todos lados mientras los puños de su atacante se estrellaban con furia en su rostro hasta que ella dejo de respirar y sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para él. Tomó el cuchillo y lo introdujo repetidas veces en su tórax.

Esto definitivamente era una pesadilla, pensó Bella con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella se había criado bajo un ambiente disfuncional. Su padre las había abandonado cuando apenas era una bebé, su madre ocultaba su dolor bajo esa mascara fría y sin sentimientos. Todo eso había causado en Bella un comportamiento diferente al de cualquier niño ordinario. Sin embargo, nada de lo que estaba pasando era normal, todo su mundo se había caído en una noche.

Ella sintió varios mordiscos en su cuello que la hicieron gemir de dolor mientras escuchaba el rasgar de su camiseta. _"Esto es todo, ahora me toca a mí…"_Bella pensaba en muchas cosas en ese momento, toda su vida pasaba ante sus ojos de forma lenta… _"Lo siento… lo siento Alice por no cumplir mi promesa y ser tu amiga por siempre…"_pensar en su amiga y que ya nunca estaría con ella, pero definitivamente lo que más le dolió fue pensar en él, "_Te amo Edward, siempre lo he hecho…"_

Un fuerte dolor la sacó de su letargo, su agresor había realizado varios cortes por sus piernas mientras quitaba con desesperación sus pantalones.

-Vamos a disfrutar querida, ¿Sabes por qué? –susurró cerca de su oído. –Serás mi puta personal por días hasta que me canse y te de muerte.

De la garganta de Bella salió un sollozo lastimero y desesperado, ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer tal castigo? Ella se contrajo de dolor cuando él introdujo su mano con violencia en su interior, él era brusco, él era un animal.

-Está gozando la muy puta… -gritó su compañero animándolo a hacerlo con más fuerza.

-Claro que lo está gozando… ahora cariño, complace a papá –dijo agarrándola fuertemente de sus rizos y atrayéndola hasta su miembro, pero Bella se resistió, no abrió la boca en ningún momento y gracias a eso recibió varios puñetazos en su rostro.

La castaña solo quería que todo terminara, quería que la mataran de una vez por todas. Ella sintió como el abría sus piernas y se reía con histeria de su dolor, pero nada sucedió. Se escuchó un estruendo y todo el peso de su atacante calló sobre ella.

Bella no se movió, ni siquiera dijo palabra alguna. Ella solo miraba el techo, ¿Qué había hecho para seguir viva? Porque si de algo estaba segura en ese momento era que deseaba morir. Minutos, horas o días, tal vez, habían pasado hasta que alguien llegó y la levantaba con cuidado. Su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, ni siquiera parecía perturbarle el hecho que varias personas la estaban revisando y ella se encontraba desnuda.

-Señorita, ¿me escucha? –la voz de esa persona se escuchaba lejana, en esos momentos no quería ser perturbada por nadie. –Toma su teléfono y busca en el marcado rápido a sus familiares…

Ella escuchó unos pasos y luego el sonido de las teclas de su teléfono.

-Alice Cullen es la número 1, intentemos con ella… -dijo una mujer con tranquilidad, pasaron varios segundos hasta que ella volvió a romper el silencio. –La señorita Cullen no responde, veamos el número dos, es E. Masen… -Bella no podía entender nada de lo estaba pasando, su cuerpo dolía al igual que su corazón y su mente, todo en ella dolía. Estaba sola y ya nada podía hacer.

-¿Señor Masen? –habló la mujer con premura. –Habla la doctora Hale, la señorita Isabella Swan ha sufrido un ataque donde su madre y hermana fueron asesinadas. –La doctora espero la respuesta del chico. –Muy bien, lo esperamos.

Todo el cuerpo policial tomaba fotos de la evidencia y de la única sobreviviente al ataque, ella solo se mostraba perdida, había perdido todo rastro de emoción. Minutos más tarde escucho como su amigo la llamó, pero no sentía ánimos de girarse y encararle. Escuchó la voz de Edward más fuerte, la estaba llamando.

Bella frunció el ceño y lo observó por unos segundos para luego susurrar con voz rota _"Están… muertas…"_ algo dentro de su interior se quebró, ya no tenía fuerzas para ocultar todo su dolor, ya ni siquiera estaba segura de si todo era real.

Después de un tiempo se vio realizando el recorrido hasta el apartamento de los Masen, vio como Mike se sorprendía y hasta se horrorizaba de su estado, no le importó, ya nada le importaba. Se vio en una bañera mientras la mamá de Edward la bañaba, quitándole todo rastro de sangre de su cuerpo, pero de igual forma no importaba.

Ella sabía que en algún momento del baño la señora Masen le habló, pero sentía como se cerraba cada vez a realidad, dolía menos, allí podía soportarlo.

_Dos días después…_

Edward tenía la mano de Bella entre las suyas, la apretaba con fuerza mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Bella no estaba allí, ella ni siquiera era consciente de su entorno, lo había dejado. Y ahora se encontraban con un psiquiatra, específicamente la doctora Hale que les explicaba la situación de Bella.

-No tiene que preocuparse, ella solo está en estado de Shock y es importante que logren sacarla lentamente del mismo… -decía la doctora leyendo la historia de Bella. –Deben entender que lo que vivió no es fácil, pero les aseguro que esa situación no será por siempre. Es allí donde tú marcaras la diferencia…

-¿Yo? –preguntó Edward con voz rota.

-Sí, la ayudaras a salir de ese estado –explicó rápidamente mientras se levantaba, ella necesitaba irse-. Necesita la ayuda de sus seres queridos más cercanos, sus amigos o su novio, busca toda la ayuda posible. Disculpen pero debo retirarme.

Edward vio a su madre acompañar a Hale hasta la puerta y darle las gracias. Él solo se giró y fijó su ojos en los ojos de ella, estaban vacios y sin vida.

-Te ayudaré, te lo prometo… -dijo con temblor en su voz. –Te lo juro…

**Hello darlings. Lo prometido es deuda aquí está la nueva adaptación y como ya dije la historia le pertenece a I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a ella me autorizo, ¡gracias chica! Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. ;). Ah casi lo olvido este es un fic de iCarly por lo tanto Bella tiene actitud de Sam ok? Y se supone que "Alice's Moments" es iCarly va. Aclarado esto me voy.**

**Dejen reviews please. **

**Besos **

**Cecy. **


	2. Vuelve a mí

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a cuento con su autorización para adaptarla. **_

_**Vuelve a mí**_

_**Parte I**_

Una semana había pasado de la muerte de la hermana y mamá de Bella, era domingo y Edward se estaba preparando para ir a la escuela. Aunque él desearía no ir y acompañar a su amiga en esos momentos tan importantes y duros, su madre no lo iba a permitir, no iba a permitir que su asistencia perfecta fallara este último año.

El cobrizo terminó de acomodar sus cosas y fijó su mirada en el reloj de su mesa de noche, marcaba las 22:30, Alice de seguro estaba por llegar y necesitaba hablar con ella. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su mamá o a Bella y se sentó en el pasillo a esperar. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que veinte minutos más tarde escuchó ruidos desde el interior de la casa Cullen.

Edward tocó la puerta y espero que su amiga abriera.

-Edward, que gusto verte… pasa –dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Edwardo… -saludo Emmett desde la cocina.

El aludido no respondió a ningún saludo, solo se limitó a entrar y tomar asiento.

-¿Qué sucede? Estás raro –dijo la morena con el ceño fruncido, normalmente él la saludaba alegremente o simplemente venía y le contaba cualquier cosa relacionada con "Alice's Moments".

-Sucedió algo… -susurró con voz estrangulada.

-¿Le dijiste? ¿Te rechazo? –Alice gritó molesta y él solo negó con la cabeza. -¿Entonces? No entiendo…

-Lo que te voy a contar es muy difícil de asimilar… yo aun no lo asimilo –susurró con dolor, en ese momento él no hacía nada para evitar sus lagrimas.

-Pero dime, me estas asustado…

-La noche que te fuiste… sucedió algo –dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerzas. –A las 3 de la mañana recibí una llamada del celular de Bella… cuando respondí una señora me contesto y…

Alice se sorprendió al ver la reacción de su amigo, estaba sollozando… eso no le gustaba nada, algo no andaba bien.

-… me dijo que la mamá de Bella y su hermana estaban muertas. –Alice abrió los ojos y se tocó el pecho con fuerza-. Mi mamá me llevó hasta el lugar y vi muchos policías, uno de ellos no me dejo entrar hasta que supo quien era… me dijo… -Edward cerró los ojos dejando escapar varias lagrimas-… que lo sucedido en ese lugar… era normal.

-¿Qué sucedió? –susurró Alice con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Asesinato y un intento de violación… -Edward no necesitó de más palabras para que Alice entendiera.

La morena comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que era una mala amiga por no haberse enterado antes y no volver para apoyarla.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Emmett rompiendo el silencio.

-En mi casa… -respondió el cobrizo minutos más tarde.

-Necesito verla… -dijo Alice dirigiéndose al apartamento de su amigo.

-Hay algo mas… -la morena se detuvo sin girarse. –Ella no está aquí… no habla… no demuestra emociones… la perdí –susurró antes de romperse, él la amaba y ahora la había perdido.

Alice aun no entendía porque le estaba pasando esto a su amiga. Ella sabía que todo ese drama de no querer hablar con su madre y su hermana era pura mentira, así que no podía imaginar si quiera el dolor por el que estaba pasando Bella en estos momentos.

Emmett, Edward y Alice estaban sentados en el mueble, ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra alguna. Cada quien sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que un fuerte estallido seguido de una luz brillante irrumpió en el apartamento de Alice.

-Está lloviendo… -dijo el mayor de los Cullen mientras se estremecía.

-Sí… creo que es mejor ir a dormir… -susurró la morena con pesar, pero antes de levantarse siquiera apareció la mamá de Edward con una mirada llena de horror.

-Edward, no la encuentro…

-¿Qué? –gritó desesperado, ¿Cómo una chica que ni siquiera puede hablar puede escapar de un momento a otro?

La buscaron por todas partes, hasta le preguntaron a Mike que aseguró no haberla visto, ella había desaparecido. Buscaron en el sótano, por la escalera de emergencia, por los pasillos de cada maldito piso y Edward estaba perdiendo la cordura. Todos se reunieron nuevamente en el apartamento Cullen, Alice estaba llamando a la policía y los demás esperaban desesperados. Entonces, Edward se levantó y corrió por el pasillo, nadie sabía con certeza hacia donde se dirigía.

"_Por favor que este, no me falles…"_gritaba una voz en su interior, él tenía la leve sospecha que Bella se encontrara en la azotea. La última vez que tuvieron una conversación civilizada fue allí en ese lugar, bajo la lluvia como a ella le gustaba.

_Flashback_

_Bella estaba allí, en el borde del edificio observando el vacio, se había escapado del colegio hacia más de 4 horas y tan solo le había tomado 2 horas saber donde se encontraba, lo único difícil fue escapar del encierro, el no era tan ágil para saltarse el muro de la plazoleta. Por eso le toco esperar dos horas más para ir tras ella._

_Edward se acercó hasta donde se encontraba ella y tomó asiento a su lado._

_-Hermoso, ¿no? –susurró Bella con voz rota. –Me encanta observar la lluvia…_

_-¿Te encanta mojarte? Definitivamente eres extraña, Swan –la aludida sonrió sin mucha emoción al escucharle decir eso._

_-¿No te has dado cuenta de lo hermosa que puede ser la naturaleza en momentos como este? –Edward arqueó una ceja sorprendido, hacía un frio de muerte, estaban bajo la lluvia a las 4 de la mañana. -¿Qué quieres, Edwardo? –susurró con amargura._

_-Hablar…_

_-Quiero que olvides todo, ¿está bien? –le interrumpió de pronto. –Se que no estás enamorado de mí, tampoco yo lo estoy… solo lo hice para callarte… ¿olvidado?_

_El cobrizo no entendió porque en ese momento sintió un dolor fuerte en su pecho, sin embargo, asintió y trato de sonreír. "Yo si te amo…" pensó y deseó en ese momento ser alguien capaz de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, no ser un cobarde._

_Fin del flashback…_

Edward subió las escaleras saltando de 3 a 4 escalones a la vez, su pecho dolía a causa del esfuerzo, pero lo único que necesitaba era comprobar si ella se encontraba allí. Mientras más se acercaba a la puerta de la azotea más rápido latía su corazón, estaba abierta y tenía miedo de lo que allí podría encontrar.

Caminó por todo el lugar hasta encontrarse con ella. Estaba toda empapada y se balanceaba de un lado al otro mientras caminaba por el borde del edificio. Su corazón estalló con furia y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, tenía mucho miedo de perderla… no la iba a dejar cometer una locura.

-Bella… -él grito, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. –Bella por favor… no cometas una locura.

Silencio, esa era la respuesta.

-Bella… se que te duele… que no podemos regresar el tiempo atrás –comenzó a decir Edward acercándose a ella con lentitud para no asustarla-, quiero que sepas que siempre contaras conmigo… con todos tus amigos… por favor –en ese momento se encontraba a dos metros de distancia, estaba tan cerca y aun así no podía hacer un movimiento brusco ya que podía caer al vacío.

La castaña había dejado de caminar, sus ojos aun se encontraban fijos en la nada, pero había dejado de caminar. ¿Acaso había una posibilidad de que ella le entendiera? ¿Lo estaba escuchando? Impulsado por la esperanza siguió hablándole.

-Sé que es difícil… perder a tus seres queridos no es fácil… yo lo sé –gritó con dolor. –Mi padre murió y yo lo vi morir… sé cómo te sientes… créeme… por favor, vuelve a mí –susurró con dolor. –Te quiero, Bella… y te apoyaré, te voy a ayudar a salir de esto pero baja…

Los minutos pasaban y la castaña parecía no reaccionar. Edward había perdido todo rastro de esperanza hasta que escuchó su voz.

-¿No es hermosa la naturaleza, Edward? –dijo Bella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si… -se limitó a decir el cobrizo, no recordaba lo hermoso y dulce que era su voz.

-¿Por qué estas llorando? –susurró Bella acercándose a él.

-Yo…

-No lo hagas… mi mamá dice que es malo llorar –susurró con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Porque los niños grandes no deben llorar… tú eres grande ¿no? –Edward jadeó al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Qué significaba todo eso de niño grande? Algo no andaba bien…

-Tú también eres una niña grande… -susurró con un leve temblor en su voz, pero ella solo negó rápidamente con la cabeza moviendo sus rizos de un lado al otro.

-Soy una niña, solo tengo siete… -Edward abrió los ojos y bloqueó toda posibilidad de regresar a Bella… ya la había perdido.

**Hola chicas aquí está el segundo capi espero les guste. Gracias por tu review **K. Crazy Cullen** .Y bueno a mí me encanta este fic esta genial. Si les gusta dejen review ;)**


	3. Vuelve a mí II

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a cuento con su autorización para adaptarla.**_

**Vuelve a mí**

**Parte II**

Edward no se había movido desde su llegada a la casa de los Cullen, tenía la mirada perdida en un punto del apartamento. Su amiga, el amor de su vida, Bella estaba pasando por un momento malo. Su mente había colapsado al dolor y él había pensado que podía sacarle de allí, pero se equivoco.

-Bueno, creo que lo más conveniente es internarla… -el cobrizo se giró molesto y replico.

-Ella no está loca –dijo llamando la atención de la doctora.

-Eso lo sé, pero tampoco está bien –explicó Hale con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Si queremos que Bella vuelva a la normalidad deberá ser tratada por los mejores especialistas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo cree que pueda permanecer así? –preguntó Alice de pronto.

-No lo sé, todo depende de la paciente. Ella puede estar así de por vida si ella decide que ese estado es el mejor para no enfrentar sus sentimientos –explicó nuevamente sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

Edward no estaba convencido de su respuesta y Alice tampoco, sabían que lo hacía para no alarmarlos.

-De todas formas pueden visitarla cuando quieran, ella no estará encerrada ni nada parecido…

-Lo sabemos… -dijo Edward con amargura antes de sonreír con dolor ante su visión.

Bella estaba jugando con la mamá de Edward, al parecer quería un poco de té de su fiesta imaginaria. Era muy raro verla de ese modo, tan dulce y poco agresiva, era raro verla tan ida.

-Creo que lo mejor será despedirse –informó Hale acercándose a Bella.

El corazón del cobrizo se estrujó con fuerza, pero sabía que era por su bien. No podía hacer más nada por ella, necesitaban ayuda especial. Alice, Emmett y su madre se despidieron de la castaña prometiéndole que irían a visitarla seguido para jugar y hablar.

-Señor, Masen, ¿Usted va a despedirse?

-¿Me da un minuto con ella? –la doctora solo asintió y no hizo falta pedirle eso a los demás, ya se habían ido.

Edward no sabía que decir, "¿_Bella, nos veremos seguido cuídate?_" o _"Se que te vas a mejorar, nos vemos pronto"_ cualquiera de esas ideas le resultaban poco atractivas. Arrastró su mirada hacia el piso donde había varias cosas que Bella había destrozado sin motivo aparente, entonces volvió a escuchar su hermosa voz.

-Toma… -dijo la castaña acercándose a él con una hermosa sonrisa. –Lo hice para ti, para que no me olvides… -susurró mientras su rostro adquiría un hermoso rubor.

-¿Qué es…? –trato de preguntar pero ella no se lo permitió.

-Es una pulsera que hice con algunas cosas que encontré –dijo feliz mientras se la colocaba. –Mi mamá dice que cuando quieres a una persona debes hacerle un regalo…

-¿Me quieres? –susurró confundido. Bella solo asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Siempre lo he hecho… -suspiró cerrando sus ojos-, desde que te conocí.

Edward frunció el ceño, estaba confundido. Tal vez Bella solo estaba hablando de amistad, es cierto que se habían conocido desde pequeños, alrededor de los once o doce años, pero nunca se había imaginado siquiera que Bella podía tener sentimientos hacia él. Es más, estaba 100% seguro que eso nunca pasaría, solo lo quería como un amigo, nada más.

-Tengo miedo… -susurró con voz chillona.

-No deberías, todo saldrá bien –Edward pudo responder fingiendo seguridad, la castaña sonrió ante eso.

-Esa señora me dijo que es como unas vacaciones y… -se sonrojo mucho para luego sonreír con emoción-, habrá comida, amo la comida.

Edward comenzó a reír con fuerza, al menos algo de la antigua Bella estaba allí.

-¿Me visitaras? –preguntó sonriente.

-Claro, cuenta con ello –respondió el cobrizo abrazándola.

_Un mes más tarde…_

Bella no había mejorado, seguía bajo el mismo estado aunque a veces parecía ser consciente de su realidad ya que lloraba sin motivo alguno, pero luego se encerraba en ese escudo protector que ella misma había creado. Por otro lado Edward iba a visitarla cada viernes y se quedaba por horas hablando con ella o simplemente viéndola jugar por los jardines de la casa de cuidado.

De cierta forma él también había creado un escudo, ya casi no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera realizaba "Alice's Moments" con su amiga. La él verdad había estado muy molesto con ella, no habían pasado ni dos semanas cuando ella había reemplazado a Bella con otra chica llamada Tanya para realizar el web show. Aunque seguía siendo popular, muchas de las personas habían dejado de verlo alegando que ya no era lo mismo y Edward pensaba igual.

Nadie podría reemplazar al demonio de cabello castaño, nadie tenía esa chispa que solo ella podía tener.

-Hola, Edward –saludo Alice sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –Le comentaba a Tanya que tal vez tú nos podrías ayudar a actualizar la pagina…

-Olvídalo –respondió con brusquedad mientras cerraba su locker con brusquedad.

-Vamos… por mí –rogó de nuevo como lo hacía tiempo atrás.

-Sabes muy bien que eso no funciona conmigo, busca a otro que pueda ayudarte –dijo con rabia en su voz.

Edward le dio la espalda a su amiga y camino hacia los salones. Ella sabía sus sentimientos, él estaba enamorado de Bella y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle nada de lo que sentía. Segundos más tarde sintió que la morena lo seguía, no quería ni deseaba hablar con ella. Aun se sentía molesto por las cosas que hablaron Emmett y él la noche después de la partida de Bella.

_Flashback_

_Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde cuando Edward llegó a la casa de los Cullen, nada era como antes, pero habían costumbres que no podía dejar pasar así ella no se encontrara allí._

_-Hola Edwardo… -saludo Emmett desde la cocina, estaba realizando una escultura con camarones._

_-Hey, excelente escultura… -dijo con un tinte de tristeza en su voz mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. A la castaña le hubiera encantado eso, estaba seguro que al mínimo descuido lo devoraría._

_-Sí, lo sé –dijo Emmett orgulloso de su trabajo._

_-¿Alice?_

_-Está en casa de una nueva amiga, creo que se llama Tanya… la conoció en Forks y ella pidió transferencia a Seattle –Edward frunció el ceño._

_-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Quiero que seas sincero –el mayor de los Cullen observo la seriedad en él y se limito a asentir. -¿Por qué Alice no llamo en todo el mes durante su estadía en Forks?_

_-No sé si deba responder eso… -dijo Emmett mientras suspiraba. –Ella pensó que no la necesitaban, ninguno de ustedes llamaba y entonces apago su celular…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Lo apago, simplemente eso… -Edward asintió, se giró y salió del apartamento._

_No podía creer que la razón de Alice para no llamarlos y no prender su celular había sido tan… estúpida._

_Fin del flashback_

-Espera, Edward… -gritó la morena agitada. – ¿Por qué me dejas con la palabra en la boca?

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Me ayudaras? –volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Edward solo suspiro antes de encararla.

-Mira, no quiero ayudarte ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca con respecto a "Alice's Moments". Odio todo lo que tenga que ver con, "Alice's Moments" ella no es Bella y nunca lo será –gruñó con ira acumulada.

-Tal vez solo deberías superarlo o simplemente olvidarla –dijo Alice enarcando una ceja y moviendo su pie de arriba abajo, estaba molesta.

-Tal vez debería olvidarme de ti y de nuestra amistad. ¿Sabes, Cullen? Todo el tiempo pensé que eras una chica hermosa y de buenos sentimientos, pero con el tiempo me has demostrado que no es así. –Espetó Edward molesto. –Mira… estoy enamorado de Bella Swan y nada va a cambiar eso, tengo esperanzas que ella vuelva a la normalidad así que déjame sanar como se me dé la gana.

El cobrizo se giró molesto, caminaba a toda velocidad hasta la salida, no estaba de ánimos para entrar a clases.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Ya no quieres ser mi amigo? –Edward se detuvo en seco y respondió.

-Sí, eso es lo que significa. Adiós, Cullen –murmuró antes de irse de allí de una buena vez.

Nadie notaría que durante las siguientes semanas él pasaría por muchos cambios, cambios que definirían su nueva personalidad.

**Hola aquí esta nuevo capi gracias por sus reviews, perl rose swan e I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a.**

**Hasta el prox cap.**

**Besos **

**Cecy **


	4. Futuro

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a cuento con su autorización para adaptarla.**_

_**Futuro**_

Alice caminaba de un lado a otro con el seño fruncido. Jasper y Tanya la observaban en silencio, cuando ella se ponía temperamental no había nadie que pudiera calmarla. Emmett la observaba desde la cocina, parecía decepcionado y eso le molestaba aun más a la morena.

-Deja de mirarme así, no tengo la culpa que él no quiera hablarme más –espetó con furia.

-Alice, si estás molesta no tienes porque arremeter en mi contra… mejor los dejo, adiós –dijo Emmett antes de retirarse hacia su habitación.

-Él tiene razón Alice, estas llevando todo esto muy lejos…

-Cállate, Jasper… -gritó exasperada.

-¿Sabes? Olvídalo, me largo –dijo Jasper con altanería.

La morena no se detuvo a pensar si había hecho bien o no, en cambio, busco un culpable y solo tenía un nombre en su cabeza, Bella. Tanya se levantó y caminó hasta su amiga, le sonrió y le susurró que todo estaría bien, pero Alice no estaba interesada en escuchar razones o palabras de aliento.

-Me lo quito todo… -gruñó la morena hundiendo su rostro en sus piernas.

-¿Quién? –preguntó la rubia intrigada.

-Bella… me quito a Edward, ella se llevo a mis amigos y me dejo sola –gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tanya se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te lo dije cuando te conocí, ella quería todo lo que era tuyo, pero puedes arrebatárselo de nuevo –le susurró a Alice abrazándola. –Eres más hermosa y mejor persona que ella.

-Lo sé… -susurró convencida. –Él será mío de nuevo. –La morena sentenció ganándose una mirada de aprobación de parte de su nueva mejor amiga.

Por otro lado, Edward estaba acostado en su cama. Faltaba una hora para ir a visitar a Bella, iba todos los viernes de 4 de la tarde hasta las 8 de la noche. Era el único que tenía permiso especial para visitarla ya que Bella no dejaba que se fuera hasta quedarse dormida. Al principio le era difícil porque tenía que viajar en transporte público y llegaba a altas horas de la noche, el regaño constante de su madre le estresaba y el acoso constante de Alice era simplemente molesto.

El cobrizo miró el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche, eran las 3:15pm. Se levantó y salió por la ventana y bajo por las escaleras de emergencia. No tenía muchos ánimos de avisarle a su madre, hacia meses que no lo hacía y nada iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión. Él paso por el supermercado y compró varias cosas para Bella antes de tomar el autobús con destino al oeste de Seattle. Se puso sus audífonos y colocó música electrónica mientras esperaba, el viaje solo duraba 20 minutos.

Cuando el autobús se detuvo frente a la clínica de psiquiatría, Edward realizó su habitual caminata hasta el lugar. No tardo ni cinco minutos cuando ya estaba reunido con Bella, ella lo observo seria por unos minutos hasta que lentamente dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir… -susurró con tristeza.

-¿Por qué? Yo te lo prometí…

-Alice vino a verme y me dijo que tu ya no me querías ver… -una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y Edward sintió ira, mucha ira.

-Eso jamás va a suceder, no creas nada de lo que te dijo… -espetó con ira, esa chica se las vería con él. –Por cierto, te traje algo.

Bella sonrió con alegría mientras tomaba la bolsa, era un emparedado de jamos y muchos chocolates. Pasaron un rato hablando y paseando por los jardines, sin embargo, Edward notaba algo distinto en ella.

-Bella, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –la chica solo se limitó a asentir. -¿Sucede algo?

La castaña frunció el ceño y sonrió con amargura, Edward notó como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-Tú eres mi amigo, ¿no? –Él asintió confundido-, nunca me mentirías, ¿verdad?

-Nunca preciosa, ¿Qué sucede? –volvió insistir nervioso, algo pasaba.

-Edward… ¿Mi mamá y mi hermana están muertas? –susurró mientras su rostro se inundaba de lagrimas.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –preguntó el cobrizo jadeante.

-Alice… dímelo por favor…

El cobrizo suspiró y cerró los ojos sabiendo que no podía mentirle, no podía hacerle eso.

-Sí, tu mamá murió junto a tu hermana… -no pudo terminar de hablar porque ella lo interrumpió.

-Vete… no te quiero ver –dijo entre sollozos.

-No puedo te lo pro…

-Rompe la promesa, ya no quiero ver a nadie más… quiero estar sola –Bella gritaba de dolor y eso llamó la atención de las enfermeras quienes la guiaron hasta su dormitorio.

Edward no sabía qué hacer, se sentía desesperado y abatido. La había perdido una vez y ahora al parecer la perdería para siempre. Ella no quería verlo y todo era culpa de Alice, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto? ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan cruel y desalmado? No se dio cuenta en qué momento había echado a correr, solo sabía una cosa, quería ver a Alice y ponerla en su sitio.

En casa de los Cullen, específicamente en el tercer piso se realizaba el show con normalidad. Alice mostraba una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, se sentía muy bien desde su última visita a la clínica de psiquiatría. Le había dejado claro a la muy tonta que Edward no la quería ver y le dijo que dejara de fingir, que abriera los ojos y dejara de mentir, todos sabían que su madre y hermana habían muerto, y ella era la única en negarlo.

-Tanya interpretara a una pobre e indefensa chica que camina por las calles de Seattle y se consigue con un hombre lobo que se la quiere comer… -La castaña gritó emocionada mientras presionaba un botón que emitía aplausos.

-Eso será en nuestro siguiente segmento, espero estén atentos y no se olviden…

-Hagan el bien… -gritó Tanya.

-Coman un bicho…

-Y visiten…

-Hasta luego –gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Buen trabajo, nos vemos la próxima semana –dijo Diego serio, durante el programa había recibido un mensaje de Edward y no le gusto nada lo que había leído.

-¿No quieres una limo…

-Me tengo que ir… -gruñó exasperado. –Miren, tratare de buscar a alguien que pueda reemplazarme en "Alice's Moments", no puedo seguir trabajando para ustedes.

Alice se sorprendió pero no dijo nada.

-Nos vemos en la escuela, adiós –se despidió Diego antes de irse.

Ambas chicas se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que decidieron bajar. En la sala se encontraba Emmett y su novia Carmen acurrucados en el sofá, ambos ignoraron a las chicas y eso le molesto a Alice. Sin embargo, decidieron que lo mejor era ignorarles por igual.

-El show de la próxima semana será excelente –dijo Tanya con alegría. –"Alice's Moments" está en su momento perfecto.

-Lo sé, no necesitamos de nadie para hacerlo –acotó la morena igual de alegre.

-No sabes… -la puerta de la sala se abrió súbitamente.

-Cullen… eres una maldita perra sin sentimientos –bramó Edward desde la puerta. Emmett abrió los ojos sorprendido y se giró para encarar a su hermana ¿Qué había hecho?

-Óyeme, ¿Cómo te atreves… -Alice intentó defenderse pero él no se lo permitió.

-Me atrevo y lo hago, ¿Cómo pudiste? Todo lo que provenga de ti me da asco –escupió acercándose más a ella. -¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que revelándole la muerte de su familia le iba a hacer bien? Esta peor…

-¿Qué hizo qué? –alzó la voz Emmett pero Edward lo ignoro.

-Felicidades, Alice Cullen… estas podrida por dentro, nada de ti sirve –antes de irse se giró para encarar a la rubia. –Ambas se complementan… me dan asco.

El cobrizo salió rápidamente del lugar y entro a su apartamento, su madre lo esperaba preocupada y molesta al mismo tiempo. Todos los viernes era lo mismo, le regañaba por salir sin su permiso.

-Edward Masen, espero tengas una explicación…

-Suficiente –bramó mientras formaba una mueca de dolor. –La mujer que amo está encerrada en un manicomio y si tenía posibilidades de recuperarse las ha perdido por culpa de la imbécil de Alice… -su respiración era agitada y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, otra vez sentía la desesperanza en su interior. –Solo… déjame.

Podía sentir la mirada de su madre seguirlo hasta que entró en su habitación. Se sentó en su cama y clavó su mirada en el espejo, no le gusto lo que veía. No había nada del antiguo Edward en él, su rostro ya no era el mismo ya que sus fracciones carecían de felicidad. Su cabello no estaba arreglado como siempre, solo caía de manera desordenada hacia los lados. Sus ojos estaban opacos acompañados de dos bolsas violáceas por la falta de sueño.

Edward sabía que tenía que volver a la realidad, sabía que su futuro había cambiado. Todo parecía más fácil antes, su vida era perfecta y sus amigas siempre estaban con él. Suspiró mientras se giraba y buscaba varios paquetes en su escritorio que tenían el nombre de tres universidades: Harvard, Princeton y Yale.

Abrió un sobre al azar, era de la Universidad Princeton. Desde un principio había querido estudiar todo lo referente a la informática, le encantaba eso, era su mundo y aun lo sigue siendo, pero sus prioridades han cambiado. Comenzó a llenar la solicitud y se detuvo en el espacio de la carrera. El chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de colocar "_Neurociencias"_en ella, ¿El motivo? Quería descubrir todo sobre el funcionamiento del cerebro, sin embargo, también deseaba ser doctor.

En las solicitudes de Harvard y Yale, en la primera colocó Medicina y en la segunda Ciencias de la computación, en alguna tenía que colocar algo sobre sus sueños. Guardó los sobres cuando terminó, se quitó la camisa y se dejo caer en la cama. Estaba casando física y mentalmente.

En el tercer piso de la clínica de psiquiatría estaba Bella sentada en su cama llorando acompañada de la doctora Hale. Ella no sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo, era muy raro ese estado de depresión. Con el pasar de las semanas ella había mejorado considerablemente y ahora había retrocedido. Revisó la hoja de visitas y confirmó sus sospechas, la chica Cullen había visitado por segunda vez consecutiva a la castaña.

El lunes pasado había tenido que sacarla porque le reclamaba a Bella muchas cosas, una de ellas el haberle robado a Edward. Tal vez el día de hoy había pasado algo parecido, tenía que averiguarlo.

-Bella, cariño… ¿Ha pasado algo hoy con Alice? –la aludida la miró a los ojos y asintió-. Sabes que puedes contarme.

-Lo sé –respondió con tono amargo, pero algo había cambiado. Su voz no sonaba dulce y tampoco parecía estar imitando a una niña.

-Te escucho…

-Tengo tanto miedo, pero a la vez tanto dolor… Quisiera volver y encerrarme en la oscuridad donde nada duele –susurró con lágrimas en los ojos. –Tengo miedo de volver allí donde me siento sola.

-Creo que no te entiendo, Bella –dijo Hale frunciendo el ceño.

-Sé que mi familia está muerta, creo haberlo aceptado hace poco… pero duele tanto –sollozó con fuerza mientras se dejaba caer en la cama-. Estoy sola… no tengo a nadie en este mundo, pero eso es lo que menos importa.

-¿Qué importa? –preguntó ella sorprendida de su avance, es como si hubiese despertado.

-Quiero recuperarme… he hecho sufrir a mucha gente –susurró con temblor en su voz-, pero no me siento lista para enfrentar al mundo… tengo muchos miedos.

-Te entiendo, ¿Quisieras cambiar de locación? –preguntó con cariño la doctora.

-¿Dónde?

-Mi casa, es algo pequeña pero podemos vivir allí y puedo ayudarte –Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Por qué me ayuda si apenas me conoce?

-No linda, te conozco desde hace 5 meses –informó con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Mi nombre es Rosalie, puedes decirme Rose…

La castaña guardo silencio por un tiempo antes de atreverse a hablar tan siquiera un poco.

-Si me siento preparada… ¿Puedo volver al colegio? –preguntó la castaña cohibida.

-Claro que sí, además podemos invitar a ese amigo tuyo…

-No –gritó escandalizada. –Edward no tiene que seguir cargando conmigo, él no se merece sufrir más.

Si tan solo ella supiera lo mucho que él ya estaba sufriendo al pensar que nunca volvería.


	5. Cambios de vida y decisiones

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de **__Stephenie Meyer__** y la historia es de **__I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a__** cuento con su autorización para adaptarla. **_

**Cambio de vida y decisiones**

Toda su vida, desde la niñez hasta su adolescencia, había estado cargada de maltratos verbales por parte de su madre y comparaciones con su hermana. Siempre odio tanta miel por parte de Marie y odio el cariño intenso que sentía su madre por ella. ¿Por qué no podía ser como ella? Simplemente no podía, en cambio hacía todo lo contrario.

Aunque sentía tantos sentimientos contradictorios hacia su familia no deseaba que nada les pasara. Ahora estaba sola, ninguna de ellas estaba para apoyarla y se sentía perdida en el mundo, sentía que había perdido su identidad.

Bella observaba los edificios y calles de Seattle con añoranza, esa era su vida antes que todo cambiara. Sin embargo, no se sentía preparada para asumir de nuevo el reto de enfrentar su antigua vida. Primero necesitaba recuperarse y dejar a un lado el miedo que sentía; Segundo, debía enfrentar uno de sus más grandes temores, visitar la tumba de su madre y Marie.

-Llegamos… -Rose había interrumpido el curso de sus pensamientos, la verdad le estaba agradecida por eso ya que podía sentir como el dolor invadía su cuerpo otra vez.

Bella se sorprendió al ver el lugar, estaban ingresando al estacionamiento de un hermoso condominio ubicado en la segunda avenida, un lugar lujoso en verdad. Sintió un poco de escalofríos al pasar por la oscura entrada para luego encontrarse con el estacionamiento. Vio como Rose bajaba del auto y abría la maletera para sacar sus pertenencias.

Su pulso se disparo y sintió miedo de bajar, ¿Qué sucedía si su esposo se molestaba? Porque tenía que ser casada ¿no? Aunque sabía que solo la estaba ayudando no podía dejar de sentir miedo y desconfianza de las verdaderas intenciones de esa mujer.

-Bella, puedes bajar, no tengas miedo –la castaña la observó apenada, se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Bella bajó con lentitud y cerró la puerta para luego seguirla hasta el elevador. Rose presiono el numero 22 y la castaña sintió el vértigo a causa de la velocidad. Un minuto exacto había pasado hasta que el elevador se detuvo, en ese piso solo habían dos puertas, Rose se dirigió al 22-A.

-Mi papá me regalo este apartamento antes de morir, creo que soy la única aquí que posee apartamento propio y no alquilado –susurró tratando de romper el hielo mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso.

-¿Es eso malo? –preguntó Bella al sentir un tinte de tristeza en su voz.

-No, pero no conozco a nadie. La gente es muy reservada, más cuando vives en lugares como este –respondió encogiéndose de hombros. –Además mi padre me regalo este lugar con un propósito…

Bella solo se quedo observándola, de pronto se sintió interesada en saber más de ella.

-Quería que yo madurara y me independizara. Pero él nunca podrá ver mis logros –susurró con tristeza.

-¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-Mis padres murieron hace 4 años. Te tengo –exclamó feliz al encontrar sus llaves. -¿Sabes? A veces pienso que los bolsos son innecesarios, estorban y todo se te pierde.

La castaña sonrió de acuerdo con Rose, aunque a decir verdad, Bella era la mujer menos femenina de todo el mundo. Entró al pent-house con la boca ligeramente abierta a causa de la impresión, ese lugar era todo menos ordinario.

Bella recorrió el lugar con sus ojos, había muchos ventanales a lo largo del lugar que mostraba diferentes vistas de la ciudad de Seattle. El techo tenía detalles en madera y lámparas colgantes con formas extrañas, el recibo tenía un enorme televisor pantalla plana acompañado con un cómodo sofá blanco en forma de "L".

-Wow –gritó emocionada la castaña. –Este lugar es impresionante…

-¿Lo es? –preguntó Rose con el ceño fruncido. –La verdad nunca le he prestado atención a los detalles.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Bella se atrevió a hacer un recorrido por el lugar. Subió las escaleras y notó un leve cambio con respecto al decorado, el segundo piso era un poco más moderno y menos rustico. Ella caminó, seguida de Rose, por el largo pasillo que daba a cuatro habitaciones, la primera la dejo sin habla.

-Este es mi cuarto, me gustan los colores tierra así que… -dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. –Sígueme te mostraré tu habitación… -Rose se detuvo y preguntó- ¿Qué color prefieres, negro o morado?

Bella se sorprendió con la pregunta por lo que solo respondió que era el morado el color que más le gustaba.

-Pues no tenemos que ir muy lejos, es la habitación contigua –informó haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera-, está será tu habitación.

La castaña no sabía cómo reaccionar, la habitación era gigante y con una vista hermosa, nunca había soñado con tanto lujo. Caminó por la habitación espaciosa y se sentó en la cama, de pronto todo dejo de importar y las lágrimas acudieron rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Rose con preocupación. Sin embargo, Bella no respondía, pero mantenía la vista fija en el espejo.

Rose se acercó a ella lentamente y tomó asiento a su lado. Fijó su mirada en el mismo lugar que la castaña observaba, a ella le dolía ver su reflejo.

-Puedes confiar en mí, linda… háblame –Bella parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

-Cuando me veo… la veo a ella –susurró con voz temblorosa.

-¿Te duele recordarla? –ella solo se limitó a asentir. –No deberías, tal vez este sea el único recuerdo que tengas de ella, la única parte de ella que aun vive en ti –dijo señalando su corazón.

Rose se levantó decidida a dejarla sola unos minutos, el recorrido por ese lugar podía esperar.

-Las personas nunca mueren, siempre están presente apoyándonos y brindándonos su amor, solo han dejado su forma corpórea –y con esas palabras se fue dejándola sola.

La primera semana fue difícil, todo era tan nuevo y diferente que no podía evitar sentirse cohibida ante tanto. Por otro lado, charlar más a menudo con Rosalie le había servido, cada vez que se sentía triste o tenía miedo recurría inmediato a su habitación. No se podía decir que Bella estaba totalmente recuperada, pero si había un avance significativo. Sin embargo, la castaña aun no sabía los motivos verdaderos de Rose para traerla.

Ella necesitaba preguntarle ya que se sentía incomoda con esa situación. Bella gimió al notar que no podía dormir, otra vez. Se quitó las sabanas con brusquedad y caminó hasta la cocina, el jamón seguía siendo el puente a su propio cielo personal. Amaba comer, esa parte nunca sería arrebatada de su forma de ser.

Se preparó un Sándwich y vertió un poco de leche en una taza. Necesitaba pensar y calmar sus nervios, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había nadie ni nada que le hiciera olvidar.

-Estas preocupada por algo… -no fue una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Sí, la verdad… quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿puedo? –Rose solo se limitó a asentir. -¿Por qué me trajiste aquí y no me dejaste en el sanatorio?

El rostro de Rosalie se llenó de preocupación, sus ojos color cielo se opacaron. Pasó sus manos por su larga cabellera rubia y suspiro con derrota.

-No pensé que preguntaras tan rápido –dijo la rubia con temor. –Tuve muchas razones para traerte, la primera y la más importante fue tu bienestar. Descubrí que recaías cada vez que la señorita Cullen te visitaba.

Bella se sorprendió al escucharla.

-El segundo motivo es porque te aprecio, cosa que como doctora nunca debí dejar que pasara –dijo con pesar. –Es una regla universal mantener nuestra distancia con los pacientes, pero no pude evitar sentir una empatía hacia ti…

La aludida estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida.

-No te confundas, no sentí una pisca de empatía hacia tu caso, no en su totalidad –Bella asintió comprendiendo todo-. Puedo asegurarte que me mentí en muchos problemas para poder traerte, lo único que me pesa es haberte alejado de él.

-¿De quién? –preguntó Bella rápidamente.

-No puedo decirte nada, ante todo soy doctora y tengo un código que cumplir. Cuando estés preparada para enfrentar al mundo lo sabrás… -su celular comenzó a repicar y su rostro se torno preocupado-, espera un segundo aquí, tengo que atender.

La castaña vio a su doctora alejarse para contestar. Sin embargo, algo en su rostro llamó su atención, entonces decidió espiar. Se acercó lentamente hasta el borde del pasillo que dividía la cocina con la sala. Su corazón latía con fuerza y podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar a causa de la adrenalina, había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última travesura.

_-Tienes que tratar de no hacer eso, no puedes recaer…_-escuchó la voz de Rose, estaba preocupada-_. Me alegro que no aceptaras esa basura, pero el alcohol no es una salida._

Pasaron varios segundos en el cual no escuchó sonidos, ni siquiera escuchaba la respiración de Rose.

-_Ella está bien, te lo aseguro… solo no te quiere ver aun –_su corazón se detuvo en seco, ¿Con quién estaba hablando?-. _Solo trata de ser fuerte… sí, eso lo sé._

Bella estaba desesperada por saber la conversación, era alguien conocido, lo sabía.

-_Mañana a las doce puedo atenderte en mi oficina. Solo has bebido dos veces y no puedes caer en ese vicio, Edward… sí, entiendo. Solo mantén la calma. Buenas noches._

Bella corrió hasta su habitación y apagó las luces, cubrió su rostro para ocultar sus lagrimas de Rose y aguantó la respiración. Él estaba sufriendo por ella… ¿Por qué?

-Buenas noches, Bella –susurró Rose apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta.

Por otro lado, Edward observaba su celular. Había llamado a la doctora Hale segundos atrás, no podía evitar tener miedo. Cada parte de su ser había cambiado por completo desde su comportamiento hasta la forma de vestirse. Su madre en ocasiones le decía que era una actitud rebelde, hasta había perdido un semestre por faltar a clases.

Sí, Edward Masen el mejor estudiante, estaba pasando por una etapa de cambio y por desgracia sus notas también. Ya no tenía esa visión del futuro donde quería y deseaba estudiar para entrar en la universidad, ahora solo deseaba desaparecer y lo había logrado por medio de la bebida. Pero, Hale le había convencido de no seguir cuando lo encontró borracho en la clínica de psiquiatría gritándole a un guardia. ¿Cómo su mundo se había derrumbado en tan poco tiempo?

Se había alejado de sus amigos, ya no pertenecía a ningún club, tampoco era bien visto por el estudiantado. Además de frecuentar la oficina del director más que cualquier estudiante.

Edward recorrió la mirada por la habitación, estaba desordenada y mucho. Se dejo caer en su cama y se quedo dormido pensando en la nada. Horas más tarde el repicar constante de su despertador le aviso que era hora de levantarse.

-¿Por qué rayos tengo que ir? –lloriqueó contra su almohada. –Igual reprobé este semestre… -susurró con amargura.

Se bañó y se aseo para luego tomar el desayuno con su madre. Él podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos, también podía sentir la distancia y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-Adiós, mamá… -susurró mientras caminaba hasta la salida, mientras más rápido terminara ese día mejor.

Edward caminó unas cuantas cuadras hasta el colegio donde no se hicieron esperar las miradas, algunas llenas de rencor, otras llenas de miedo porque él ya no era el chico sensible y amable que solía ser. Ahora era más como un busca pleitos que cualquier otra cosa.

-Buenos días, Señor Masen, nos honra con su presencia –saludo con sorna su profesor de computación.

-Buenos días… -respondió sin emoción alguna. Tomó asiento al lado de Alice, su compañera por obligación en la materia, que solo se limitó a estremecerse al sentirlo cerca.

-Muy bien, vamos a realizar el siguiente ejercicio… -mientras explicaba Edward bloqueó todo sonido del exterior y se concentro en un solo punto del piso, le era más interesante que su clase. –Masen, vuelva a la tierra…

-¿Sí?

-¿A qué nos referimos con microchip? –Edward sintió un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo y por primera vez no pudo quedarse callado.

-Es un circuito integrado también conocido como chip o microchip, es una pastilla pequeña de material semiconductor de algunos milímetros cuadrados de área, sobre la que se fabrican circuitos electrónicos generalmente mediante fotolitografía y que está protegida dentro de un encapsulado de plástico o cerámica.

Toda la clase quedo en silencio, nadie se imagino que Edward Masen sería capaz de responder una pregunta de esa manera.

-Co… correcto –tartamudeó el profesor antes de colocar su nota en la carpeta. -¿Puede ayudar a la señorita Alic…

-No… -se limitó a responder.

De vuelta en Cristalla, Bella observaba la ciudad desde su ventana. Había tomado la decisión de volver a estudiar, pero no aun. No se sentía segura de poder enfrentar a la gente y su constante lastima. Pero si quería volver tenía que tomar una decisión, en todo el trayecto de su encierro había perdido un semestre exactamente, un semestre que estaba segura podía recuperar.

Por ese motivo había citado al director Jefferson por medio de Rose, ese iba a ser su primer paso. Escuchó el timbre y su corazón se aceleró, sabía quién era, lo había citado a esas horas. Bella se giró esperando que apareciera junto a la rubia.

-Bella, es un placer volver a verte –dijo con emoción, ella solo se limito a sonreír.

-Hey, Erik…

-Cuando escuché de Hale que querías hablarme no lo pude creer –comentó visiblemente emocionado.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo recuperarlo? –preguntó temerosa.

-Puedes y no puedes…

-Explícate, Erik… no me confundas –gruñó la castaña.

-Al ser menor de edad aun y poseer el apellido de tu madre, no hay ningún Swan en Seattle que te represente y sin el permiso de tu madre… -el director se encogió de hombros-, lo más seguro es que te ingresen en un orfanato para ponerte en adopción.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿adopción? ¿Acaso la vida podía ser más injusta?

-No… no puede pasarme esto a mí… yo… -las lagrimas corrieron nuevamente por su rostro y Jefferson no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Tranquila… es que…

-Puedo tener una solución, pero no sé si te guste –dijo Rose con temor. Sin embargo, se había ganado el interés de la castaña-. Puedo adoptarte.

Su boca se secó y su corazón se acelero, ¿Aceptaría dejar de ser una Swan a cambio de no caer en ese lugar? Tenía que tomar una decisión.

**Hola gente, ¿Qué porque no he actualizado? Bien pues es por falta de reviews, en serio chicas/os de verdad les agradezco que hayan agregado esta historia a favoritos pero de qué sirve que gaste mis lindos ojos tratando de encontrar todo para cambiarlo a Twilight si no recibo nada a cambio de verdad, se los digo en buena onda… bien agradezco a **Seddiette08 **por su review.**

**Bien no las/os molesto más, me voy. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Y please ¡dejen reviews!**

**Besos n.n**

**Cecy.**


	6. Decisiones

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de **__Stephenie Meyer__** y la historia es de **__I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a__** cuento con su autorización para adaptarla. **_

_**Decisiones...**_

El cielo estaba gris y gruesas gotas golpeaban su rostro, pero eso a Bella no le molesto. Necesitaba llegar y tener un momento a solas con ellas, se los debía. Una de las ventajas de vivir en una ciudad tan grande era que nadie se detenía a observar a los demás y en ese momento nadie observaba a la castaña que caminaba bajo la lluvia en dirección al cementerio.

Era la primera vez que salía y tenía mucho miedo, podía sentir cada fibra de su cuerpo temblar a causa de ello, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba visitarlas para saber que todo eso era verdad, sobre todo necesitaba aceptarlo y estaba segura que estaba haciendo lo indicado.

Bella bajó por la calle que daba a la capilla ubicada frente al cementerio, no había mucha gente ya que estaba lloviendo y eso a ella le pareció perfecto. Se detuvo en la entrada y buscó rápidamente el nombre de su madre y su hermana. Estaban ubicadas en el lado norte, caminando le tomaría al menos 10 minutos.

Nunca había visitado ese lugar, no tenía familiares en Seattle, no que ella supiera. Mientras caminaba pensó en todo lo que le había pasado, desde el día que vio morir a su única familia hasta ahora. Ella recordaba todo, desde el momento que salió del apartamento de los Cullen hasta llegar al patio de remolques, el suyo en particular tenía las luces apagadas.

Bella se estremeció mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Era tan doloroso escuchar los gritos de su madre como un eco dentro de su cabeza, las suplicas de su hermana y sobre todo la sangre, había mucha sangre en ese lugar. Nadie podía reclamarle algo, ella podía ser fuerte o al menos aparentar serlo. Sin embargo, su fortaleza tenía un límite y por primera vez fue cobarde al no querer enfrentar su dolor.

Ella se había encerrado en un mundo donde no existía el dolor y solo había felicidad, donde su madre estaba con ella siempre al igual que su hermana. Sabía que no era sano, pero nadie podía culparla o señalarla por eso. Vivir lo que ella había vivido no era del todo normal, había estado a punto de ser violada y había visto morir a su familia de una forma brutal y despiadada.

Ella se detuvo frente a una lapida donde tenía inscrito "_Marie Swan y Renée Swan, madre e hija"._A Bella se le encogió el corazón y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

-¿Por qué me dejaste? –susurró con temblor en su voz. -¿Por qué me dejaron sola?

Sabía que nadie le iba a responder, que todo lo que estaba haciendo era inútil, pero necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que descargarse.

-¿Por qué no me llevaron con ustedes? –la castaña se rompió, todo el dolor que tenía encerrado salió-. Me siento tan sola… sin ti… te necesito –sus sollozos eran apagados por la lluvia y los truenos. –Me duele tanto…

Bella guardo silencio y se acostó sobre la tumba, se acurruco como una niña y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. No sabe cuánto tiempo paso ni siquiera le importaba, lo único que sabía era que visitando ese lugar se sentía en paz, se sentía tranquila.

-Tengo tanto miedo… me siento entre la espada y la pared… -susurró entrecortadamente.

La castaña ni siquiera notó cuando la lluvia había cesado, lo único que deseaba era estar allí. De pronto comenzó a tararear una nana que su madre solía cantarles cuando estaban pequeñas.

_Muñequita linda de cabellos de oro_

_De dientes de perlas, labios de rubí._

_Dime si me quieres como yo te quiero;_

_Si de mí te acuerdas como yo de ti._

_Y a veces escucho un eco divino_

_Que, envuelto en la brisa_

_Parece decir:_

_Si te quiero mucho,_

_Mucho, mucho, mucho;_

_Tanto como entonces,_

_Siempre hasta morir._

Bella dejó de cantar y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

-Sí te quiero mamá… mucho –susurró mientras se levantaba.

Por un momento dejó de pensar en todo, olvido su nombre y el propósito de su visita, olvido que su madre estaba muerta y que no tenía a nadie en el mundo para centrarse en la nada. Sin embargo, no podía volver, su corazón le indicaba que debía volver a la realidad. Inclinó su rostro y fijó su mirada en la lapida, era algo extraño pero ya se sentía mejor.

-¿Isabella? –la castaña se giró con brusquedad y abrió los ojos como platos. Su cuerpo comenzó a dar pequeños espasmos por el temor, nunca se imagino sentirse así con las personas, era injusto.

-Seño… Señora Masen… -susurró con temor cosa que no paso por desapercibido por ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó con dulzura, pero Bella negó rápidamente moviendo sus rizos de un lado al otro mientras se alejaba-. Ven aquí –le indicó abriendo sus brazos.

Bella frunció el ceño y dudo, no sabía si era correcto aceptar ese gesto o no, pero luego se acercó a ella y dejó que la cubriera con sus brazos, no pudo evitar romperse de nuevo.

Por otro lado, Edward estaba en clases con la vista perdida. Era normal a estas alturas verlo de esa forma, pero si seguía con esa apatía hacia todo lo que le rodea podía perder nada y todo al mismo tiempo. El cobrizo en ocasiones escuchaba la voz de su profesora de francés, sin embargo, no participaba en clases como antes, ni siquiera le interesaba.

-_Edward Masen, favor acercarse hasta la oficina del director… -_el aludido enarcó una ceja, por primera vez en meses se preguntaba porque lo habían llamado si no había hecho nada.

Se levantó bajó la mirada de todos los presentes, podía escuchar el susurrar de sus compañeros _"¿Qué habrá hecho esta vez?", "Ojala lo expulsen"_entre otros comentarios que no valían la pena. Llegó hasta la oficina del director y se sentó a esperarlo.

-Buenos días, Señor Masen. Se preguntara el porqué de su visita –Edward asintió algo incomodo, aun no se acostumbraba a las constantes visitas a la dirección. –Bien, no ha hecho nada malo.

-¿Entonces? –Edward preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Necesito que usted sirva como guía para los nuevos estudiantes… -el cobrizo iba a replicar pero Jefferson lo detuvo. –No he terminado. Si recibes al menos 10 estudiantes y ninguno se queja de ti por maltratos y demás obviaré todo lo sucedido en tu último semestre al igual que todos tus profesores…

Edward sintió su mandíbula caer, ¿le estaban dando una segunda oportunidad?

-Al recibir al estudiante numero 10, usted y otra estudiante aplicaran a un examen de recuperación –explicó Erik con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido.

-Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y más tu, me ayudaste mucho en el pasado y quiero devolverte ese favor… -Edward asintió, aun estaba confundido.

-¿Hay reglas?

-Obviamente. Primero que nada debes respetar a todos los chicos y chicas que guíes, segundo debes venir arreglado…

-No abuse… -replicó con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Los atenderé así, pero prometo estar más presentable –susurró con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Hecho… se puede retirar –con un movimiento de manos Edward se despidió del director, pero antes de salir lo detuvo. –Masen, ¿Ha vuelto usted a…?

-No, pero ganas no me faltan… eso me permite olvidar –dijo con amargura antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

De vuelta con Bella y la Sra. Masen, ambas se encontraban en silencio. Desde que habían abandonado el cementerio ninguna había querido hablar. Sin embargo, Elizabeth se veía en la obligación de decir algo, no sabía hacia dónde ir.

Observó con detenimiento a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, tenía muchas ojeras pero seguía siendo igual de hermosa, pero algo descuidada. Sus ojos tenían bolsas oscuras por la falta de sueño y su mirada seguía estando opaca como la última vez que la vio.

-Bella, ¿Dónde estás viviendo? –preguntó curiosa, sabía por la doctora Hale que ella ya no estaba en la clínica.

-Vivo en Cristalla, queda en la segunda avenida… -susurró sin mirarla.

En todo el camino guardaron silencio, era algo incomodo pasar por esa situación tan extraña; no hablar, ni siquiera mirarse, era como si estuviera totalmente sola. Elizabeth estacionó el auto en el área de visitantes y siguió la chica hasta el Lobby.

-Buenos días, Bella… -saludo la portera con cariño a lo que Bella solo la saludo con la mano.

Subieron hasta el piso 22 e ingresaron en el apartamento 22-A. Bella sonrió divertida al ver su reacción, había sido la misma, aun ese lugar no dejaba de impresionarle.

-Espere aquí, iré por algo de ropa y a darme una ducha rápida –Elizabeth asintió, no pensó que la chica pudiera estar interesada en hablarle, eso era un logro.

Minutos más tarde, la castaña regresaba con una toalla envuelta en su cabeza y se había puesto un pijama. Ninguna de las dos sabía por dónde comenzar, sus relaciones a lo largo de los años había sido de odio. Elizabeth siempre odio que su hijo permitiera que lo maltratara y ella odiaba tanta sobreprotección hacia el chico.

-¿Cómo está Edward? –Los ojos de Elizabeth se humedecieron y eso alarmó a Bella.

-Él ya no es el mismo… mi niño está muerto por dentro… -se limitó a responder mientras secaba un par de lagrimas.

-Pero… ¿Por qué…? Él es la persona más fuerte que conozco –la castaña observó como la mamá de Edward se encogía de hombros, algo no estaba bien.

-Ha sufrido mucho, ya casi no come y suele salir con chicos malos –respondió cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

-No puedo creerlo… -susurró Bella. –Es imposible, si algo admiro de Edward es su originalidad y fortaleza, él era único…

Elizabeth se sorprendió con sus palabras, ¿Acaso era posible?

-¿Cómo te sientes tu? No te he visto desde hace un mes. –Decidió no tocar ese tema… aun.

-Pues… mejorando, creo –susurró girando su rostro para observar la ciudad desde el ventanal.

-¿Te preocupa algo? –preguntó nuevamente.

-Sí… -por un momento Bella pensó que lo mejor sería callar, pero no podía dejar de sentir algo extraño hacia la señora que estaba sentada a su lado. –Bien… me darán en adopción…

La señora Masen abrió los ojos como platos, estaba sorprendida.

-No quiero… dejar de ser… una Swan –susurró con derrota.

-Pues te equivocas, nunca dejaras de ser una Swan, de eso te encargaras tu –dijo Elizabeth con simpleza-, tú serás la única responsable de llevar en alto la memoria de tu madre.

Bella ocultó su rostro apenada tras sus rizos, Elizabeth tenía razón, solo ella y nadie más podía mantener viva la memoria de los Swan.

-En ocasiones lo extraño –dijo la castaña de pronto ganándose una mirada confundida de parte de Elizabeth. –Edward siempre me apoyaba en todo, siempre estaba allí para mí y en cierto modo yo estaba allí para él…

-Él te necesita ahora más que nunca –dijo la señora Masen con voz rota. Bella sólo se limitó a asentir, había tomado una decisión, tal vez la más importante de todas.

**Hola… ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap ¡A mí me encanta esta historia! ¿Y a ustedes? Déjenme saberlo mediante un review vale, vamos chicas no pido mucho ¿o sí? No me gusta chantajear pero si no me dejan review me veré en la penosa necesidad de suspender la historia. Mil gracias **dioda** por el coment y claro que seguiré la historia sólo si me dejan review, por supuesto. **

**Bye cuídense**

**Cecy. **


	7. Café

**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a** cuento con su autorización para adaptarla.

_**Café**_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su acuerdo con el director Jefferson, le había prometido guiar a todo estudiante nuevo y mejorar su comportamiento. Aunque dudaba que eso lo cumpliera ya que se sentía bien con su cambio en muchos aspectos. Sí, Edward Masen le gustaba ser rebelde, de cierta forma se desvinculaba de su madre y de todo ese comportamiento ñoño que había adoptado desde un principio.

Ciertamente le encantaba la tecnología, es más, la adoraba pero había perdido su norte desde que Bella había empeorado. Edward pensaba que lo peor era el no saber de ella, necesitaba verla una vez más sino moriría de ansiedad.

-Edward Masen –se giró obedientemente al llamado de su profesor de estadística.

-¿Si? –preguntó nada interesado.

-Mañana vas a recibir a una chica nueva, tienes que darle su horario y guiarla hasta su casillero. Tiene al menos 7 materias en común así que puede ser tu compañera por el resto del semestre –Edward frunció el ceño y asintió de mala gana.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Esa información aun no la manejo, pero puedes estar seguro que mañana a primera hora lo sabrás –respondió el profesor con simpleza.

-Bien…

Edward se giró y comenzó a pasear por los pasillos del colegio, pasillos que recorría con Bella y Alice meses atrás. Él pensó que todo en ese momento era más sencillo, más tranquilo y sobre todo especial. Al principio sintió temor por la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés como el chocolate. Bella Swan era ruda y poco femenina, todos le tenían miedo y pocos eran sus amigos, él podía decir que era uno de ellos.

La conoció cuando solo tenía 12 años, en ese momento Edward solo era un chico asustadizo que estaba enamorado de su vecina y encontró la escusa perfecta de pasar más tiempo con ella, ayudándola en su web show "Alice's Moments". La chica castaña fue muy ruda con él desde el principio, estaba demás decir que Edward la odiaba y solo la trataba por ser amiga de Alice, la chica de sus sueños.

Pero todo ese odio se fue transformando en amistad y cariño, aunque nunca lo admitió, le encantaba la forma de ser de Bella. Le hacía reír con sus constantes chistes y ocurrencias, también se había vuelto inmune a sus golpizas, pero lo ocultaba muy bien. La mayoría del tiempo se quejaba solo por complacerla y eso logró asustarlo, ¿acaso le gustaba Bella? Imposible.

Todo había marchado de maravilla en esa relación de "odio" que ambos tenían, pero todo acabo el día que se besaron. Fueron 8 segundos en el cielo, nunca se lo dijo, pero ese beso fue lo más hermoso que pudo haberle pasado. No se arrepentía de haber dado su primer beso a Bella.

Sin embargo, prometieron no decirle nada a nadie y olvidar el tema por completo. Así lo hicieron hasta que Alice se entero, a Edward no le importaba mucho el hecho que ella se enterara, es más, le quitaba un peso de encima. Desde ese día no hablaron más sobre el tema, solo se limitaron a hacer "Alice's Moments" y nada más. Pero su vida iba a dar un giro de 360º cuando Bella lo volvió a besar el día del encierro ya que sentimientos que creía dormidos salían a la luz nuevamente.

Aunque en ese momento estaba confundido y accedió a no hablar del tema, Edward pensó que eso era un error. Él estaba enamorado de ella, estaba seguro y gracias a ese acuerdo no podía demostrárselo.

-¡Qué va! Solo fui un cobarde –susurró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Estás loco, Masen? –gruñó molesta Tanya, él solo se limitó a encoger sus hombros.

-Masen, Denali ¿Tienen algo que compartir? –Edward sonrió con arrogancia y respondió.

-Solo le estaba expresando mi punto de vista hacia la evolución del hombre, aunque soy partidario de todo lo dicho por los postulados evolucionistas, debo admitir que los postulados de la fijista tienen algo de razón –dijo el moreno con simpleza. –Pero al parecer a mi compañera no le gusto y se ha quejado, solo es una opinión.

-Vaya, has estudiado –susurró la Sra. Cope sorprendida.

-No me hace falta estudiar algo así, solo me basta con escuchar… -cerró la boca y se maldijo internamente.

-¿Qué…? ¿Usted escucha mis clases? –Edward rodó los ojos y asintió.

-Escuchó todas las clases cuando lo deseo… "_Después de todo son interesantes"_ –lo ultimo no se atrevió a decirlo, solo pensó.

-Muy bien, sigamos… -dijo ella algo aturdida, tenía mucho tiempo sin ver esa faceta de la persona que fue su estudiante modelo.

Después de una mañana movida, Edward decidió ir por un batido antes de subir a su apartamento, no estaba de ánimos de salidas ni nada por el estilo. Además su grupo de "amistades" en realidad no eran sus amigos, aun seguía hablando con Diego y con Jasper que nunca lo juzgaron por su cambio, al parecer lo comprendían y eso era tranquilizador.

Pidió un batido de fresa con moras, un sabor extraño, pero le recordaba a Bella. Luego de pagar por él subió hasta el piso 8 y buscó las llaves en sus bolsillos, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, Alice lo detuvo.

-Debemos hablar… -pidió con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro, ¿Cómo pudo pensar él que eso era tierno?

-Creo que no…

-Por favor, necesito ayuda… por los viejos tiempos, ¿Sí? –pidió suplicante.

Edward giró sus ojos y asintió. Alice por su parte no podía creer que lo había convencido y le indicó que lo siguiera.

-Edwardo, hermano… tiempo sin verte –gritó Emmett desde la cocina.

-¿Qué tal? –saludo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Oww, estás diferente… me gusta –Edward sonrió y se despidió con una seña mientras subía las escaleras hasta el estudio de "Alice's Moments".

-Gracias… de verdad necesitamos que nos ayudes con un bloqueo… -explicaba la morena rápidamente. –Tyler no sabe como quitarlo…

Edward observó el problema por unos minutos, él sabía cómo hacerlo. Es más, si necesitaba tomar esa escusa barata de Alice para arreglar algo tan fácil, lo tomaría.

-Es sencillo, solo bloqueó la interfaz –susurró tecleando rápidamente en la laptop. –Está listo, me voy…

-No, quédate… queremos que veas uno de nuestros programas…

-No… adiós –sentenció el moreno.

La verdad es que no deseaba hacerlo, una cosa era ayudarla y otra era apoyar su programa y eso ya no lo hacía. Bajó las escaleras con prisa y se despidió de Emmett otra vez antes de cruzar el pasillo y desaparecer por la puerta de su casa.

Edward se detuvo de golpe al ver a su madre dormida en el sofá, esa actitud era tan extraña en ella. Pero él sabía que su madre ya no estaba durmiendo por las noches y que todo era culpa de él. Se acercó a ella para despertarla, pero divisó el álbum de la familia tirado en el piso.

Lo tomó rápidamente y comenzó a observarlo, había tantos recuerdos. Había fotos donde su padre aun figuraba en ellas, donde aun estaba vivo. El corazón de Edward se estrujó al recordarlo, le había dolido tanto la perdida en aquel momento. Sin embargo, su corazón dolía mucho en estos momentos ya que se había atrevido a olvidarlo.

Tomó asiento en la alfombra, prácticamente al lado de su madre mientras observaba cada una de las fotos.

-Momentos felices, ¿no lo crees? –escuchó la voz de su madre, se había despertado.

-Momentos que había olvidado –susurró con voz ronca, hasta ahora no había notado las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

-No te preocupes, yo también lo había olvidado… pero es bueno recordar de vez en cuando –dijo su madre con emoción.

-Lo sé –se levantó incapaz de seguir con la conversación.

Le dolía dejarla allí sentada y con ganas de compartir todo, pero él mismo había creado esa distancia y sabía que era un estúpido al hacerlo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y justo antes de entrar su madre lo llamó…

-¿Quieres algo de cenar? –preguntó esperanzada.

Edward estuvo a punto de decir que no pero se arrepintió.

-Sí, por favor, me daré un baño y salgo… -pudo observar como su madre se emocionaba y comenzaba a preparar la cena.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta solo quedar en bóxers. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y suspiro, recuerda porque intento parecer más fuerte, quería que ella lo viera aunque nunca lo hizo.

Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua tibia nublara sus sentidos y su mente, era tan relajante estar allí. No escuchaba la constante crítica de la gente y tampoco sentía las miradas de odio, solo estaba él. Nada ni nadie lo juzgaba en su pequeño espacio privado y personal.

No pudo evitar pensar en Bella y en todo lo que había pasado, ya habían pasado 6 meses exactos y el tiempo no parecía estar pasando lento. Un día sin darse cuenta todo estaba bien y al siguiente se había convertido en un infierno del cual no pudo salir.

-_Edward, la cena esta lista…_-la voz de su madre resonó en las paredes del baño.

Secó su cuerpo, tomó un bóxer negro y una franelilla blanca para luego salir. Todas las comidas desde hace 4 meses se habían tomado conflictivas, por eso había decidido no comer más con su madre. Sin embargo, está cena no fue del todo desagradable. Aunque no hablaron mucho, fue la primera vez por mucho que disfrutaba de la presencia de su madre y podía apostar que ella pensaba lo mismo.

-Mañana debo realizar un recorrido por el colegio con la nueva alumna… -comentó con indiferencia.

-¿Si? ¿Está sería tu numero 10?

-Sí, después de esto tendré varios días para estudiar… -susurró con amargura.

-Suerte… -notó como su madre se encogía en su asiento, no era normal eso en ella pero lo dejo correr.

A la mañana siguiente Edward escuchó su despertador gritando literalmente que ese día era hermoso, "_maldita estación de radio"_susurró con cansancio. No sabía porque le había costado tanto dormir, sentía algo de nervios por la última visita guiada. Se preguntó muchas veces quien era esa chica y porque tenía su horario parecido al de él.

Gimió contra su almohada cuando los rayos del sol golpearon su rostro indicándole que era hora de levantarse. Se sentó en la cama aun soñoliento y fijó su mirada en el closet ¿Qué rayos se iba a poner? Toda su ropa había sido botada o regalada por él y solo le dejaba con una opción, un jean negro y una camisa blanca con las converse negras.

-Lo siento, Jefferson… no tengo más –susurró divertido mientras se vestía. –Diablos, soy un desastre.

Quince minutos más tarde bajó y emprendió camino hasta la escuela. Lo interesante de sus días escolares era tomar el camino más largo y llegar lo más tarde posible. Sin embargo, el día de hoy debía cumplir como lo había prometido así que tomó el bus para no tardar ni 5 minutos. Bajó del autobús y caminó media cuadra hasta llegar, era fácil y sencillo. A veces se preguntaba porque su madre nunca lo dejaba.

De pronto, un fuerte golpe seguido un grito lo alerto pero no fue suficiente porque una sustancia verdosa había impactado en su pecho.

-Maldita sea, Masen, arruinaste mi experimento… -se detuvo casi al mismo tiempo que comenzó el reclamo.

-Tanya… -escupió Edward con ira. –No te golpeo porque eres mujer…

Ella abrió los ojos y se lazó contra el piso chillando de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa? Yo no vi que salieras lastimada… -aseguró Edward, no estaba preocupado, sabía que estaba fingiendo.

-Masen, a la dirección… -él cerró los ojos con fuerza y lanzó una maldición al aire.

Parte del trato era mejorar su comportamiento y si supuestamente había lastimado a esa chica, borraría cualquier posibilidad de pasar este semestre. Caminó rápidamente hacia la oficina del director, su cuerpo temblaba de ira, por primera vez no había hecho nada.

-Erik, te exijo que le des un alto a este chico, pegarle a Tanya, eso sobrepaso los limites…

-Yo no he hecho nada, ella solo se tiro…

-Mentiroso…

-Yo no miento –gruñó encolerizado. –Si algo queda en mí es eso… honestidad.

-No se haga el gracioso…

-Banner, puedes retirarte. Yo me encargare ahora… -el director suspiro y negó con la cabeza lentamente. -¿Cuál fue el trato?

-Pero… maldición Erik, créeme… yo –dejó de hablar y gruñó a causa de la impotencia.

-Es difícil saber si miente o no… -susurró el director molesto. –Tienes un expediente fuerte y pensar que no te llega a los talones.

Edward observó la cabellera lisa y castaña de la chica que estaba allí sentada, no había notado su presencia hasta ahora.

-No miente, él tiene un extraño tic en sus labios y su voz tiembla cuando lo hace –dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros. Edward ya no respiraba, ni siquiera se movía, solo tenía la mirada fija en la espalda de la chica.

"_Esa voz…"_pensó Edward con nerviosismo.

-Bien, te creeré por esta vez –dijo el director con una sonrisa en los labios. Sabía que el chico estaba nervioso, ya su mente debía estar trabajando.

-¿Gracias? –dijo Edward de pronto sin entender.

-La señorita Hale necesita conocer su nuevo casillero y horario, trabajaran juntos para recuperar el semestre –el cobrizo asintió confundido.

Ella se giró lentamente hasta posar su mirada en la de Edward, una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios y saludo.

-Hola, Edward… -él se había quedado sin habla, solo podía ver sus ojos cafés como el chocolate.

**Reviews? Gracias…**

**Por las chicas que leen esta historia seguiré este fic, no se preocupen.**

**By**

**Samore Cullen.**


	8. Bella Hale

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer e I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a respectivamente.

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Bella Hale**_

El día que la señora Masen la había traído ella había tomado una decisión. Sí, quería volver y compartir con sus amigos, quería ser una persona normal y enfrentar sus miedos. Pero para lograrlo debía dejar de ser una Swan y aceptar que alguien la adopte; Rosalie Hale estaba dispuesta a eso.

Rose era joven, su edad era de al menos 36 años y estaba en el tope de su carrera como psiquiatra. Ella era una mujer muy solitaria pero entusiasta, todos los días trataba de hacer cualquier ocurrencia para alegrar a Bella y la castaña estaba agradecida por ello. Por las noches, le pedía a Bella que fuera a su habitación para ver películas o simplemente compraba comida y cenaban en el mirador. Sin embargo, Bella podía notar soledad en sus ojos, algo le faltaba y ella lo sabía.

Los trámites de adopción fueron relativamente rápidos ya que por la edad podía declarar si quería o no a Rosalie como su nueva tutora. Cuando vio a Rose firmar el documento la castaña sabía que no había vuelta atrás, ahora todo sería diferente.

Ahora se encontraba con la frente apoyada al gran ventanal, solo faltaban pocas horas para ir al colegio y volver a su vida "normal". Hace horas había regresado del centro comercial con Rose, necesitaba algo de ropa y zapatos, pero por falta de tiempo solo se limitó a escoger lo necesario y eso se redujo a un par de jeans, dos camisas y unas converse.

-Tienes que dormir, de nada sirve estar observando Seattle a estas horas de la noche… -Bella escuchó la voz de Rose y sonrió, tal vez tenía razón pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

-Lo sé… -susurró la castaña girándose.

-Sé que aun no te acostumbras y que posiblemente te sientas incomoda, pero puedo asegurarte que trataré de hacer tu estancia aquí agradable hasta que tú así lo quieras –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro, se notaba algo ilusionada. –Te quería dar esto mañana, pero como estás aquí no veo el porqué no hacerlo…

Rose se acercó a Bella con un sobre en la mano. La castaña lo aceptó extrañada, pero se encogió de hombros mientras lo abría. Ella abrió los ojos como platos al ver su contenido, era su licencia de conducir y dos tarjetas de crédito.

-No tienen limite, así que puedes comprar lo que desees… -informó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero… yo no puedo…

-¿No? Pues lo harás… -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Yo no puedo gastar tu dinero… -dijo Bella atropelladamente.

-Míralo de esta forma, el dinero se hizo para ser gastado y pues… te aseguro que aún falta mucho para se acabe –susurró divertida la morena.

-Pero… ¿Qué quieres que haga con él? –Rose sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Pues eso no lo sé. Cómprate ropa, zapatos, cosméticos, libros y lo que desees –decía mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras. –Eso sí, necesito que te compres un celular… ya sabes para saber de ti. –Bella solo se limitó a asentir.

Se sentó en el sofá, sus pensamientos iban desde su primer día de clases hasta lo que acababa de suceder. No podía creer lo buena que era Rose con ella, no solo le había dado un techo donde dormir, también le daba su apellido y ahora su dinero.

-Mi vida no puede ser más extraña… -susurró cerrando los ojos y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

_Despidió a la Sra. Masen desde el ascensor y entró rápidamente al apartamento, seguramente faltaban pocas horas para que Rose volviera y ya se sentía ansiosa por comunicarle su decisión. No sabía si su encuentro con la mamá de Edward era pura casualidad o cosas del destino, lo único que sabía es que le había servido de mucho._

_Recorrió su mirada por todo el apartamento y se detuvo en la cocina, estaba de ánimos para preparar la cena. La cocina era uno de los tantos talentos escondidos que ella poseía y solo a pocas personas se lo había mostrado entre ellas estaba su madre. Limpió un par de lágrimas y sonrió, era hora de dejarles ir y hacer su nueva vida._

_-Siempre las tendré presente… -susurró con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Bella buscó todos los ingredientes necesarios para cocinar, hoy cenarían a lo italiano. Preparó la salsa y la pasta rápidamente, la comida italiana era lo más fácil de hacer, su antiguo jefe le había enseñado a cocinar. Luego colocó dos platos en la mesa, cubiertos y vasos._

_Escuchó a Rose entrar y llamarle, sin embargo, Bella solo espero que se acercara hasta el comedor._

_-Vaya… ¿Hiciste algo malo? –comentó en broma mientras se sentaba._

_-Puede ser… -dijo Bella con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Rose se sorprendió, no conocía esa faceta de la castaña._

_-Fui al cementerio a visitarlas –la morena la observó con atención, aunque Bella no estaba allí encerrada no podía permitirle salir sin avisarle ya que podía recaer en cualquier momento. –No te preocupes, nada me pasó. La Sra. Masen me trajo hasta acá._

_-¿En serio? –la rubia no podía dejar de estar sorprendida. Las veces que había hablado con Elizabeth le echaba la culpa a Bella por el estado de su hijo, tal vez solo se dio cuenta que no era así y estaba equivocada._

_-Sí, hablamos de muchas cosas y gracias a ella tomé una decisión…_

_-¿Cuál? –preguntó Rose con un leve temblor en su voz._

_-Quiero estudiar, quiero superar este miedo, Rose… -dijo acercándose a ella. –Quiero que me adoptes._

_¿En… levántate…_

_-¿Qué? –la castaña no entendía lo que quiso decirle._

_-Que te levantes dormilona, llegaras tarde a tu primer día de escuela…_

Bella abrió los ojos, estaba en el sillón de la sala, se había quedado dormida. El olor del café y el tocino golpeó sus sentidos haciendo que su estomago pidiera alimentos a gritos. Sin embargo, recordó que ese día volvería a verlo y volvería a enfrentar a la gente_._

Caminó rápidamente hacía su cuarto y buscó sus Jeans color blanco, una camisa roja con rayas blancas y sus converse. Luego corrió hasta el baño para darse una ducha rápida y asearse. Minutos más tarde estaba lista, podía sentir los nervios fluir por cada poro de su piel, estaba muy nerviosa pero también emocionada.

-¿Desayunaras? –preguntó Rose apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-No tengo hambre… si como creo que vomitaré –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, estas nerviosa… -dijo mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba. Segundos más tarde bajaba con un monedero negro. –Esto es para ti, guarda tus tarjetas y tu licencia.

-Está bien… creo que será mejor irme –informó acercándose a la puerta.

-Puedes tomar un taxi mientras resolvemos lo del transporte –gritó Rose desde la cocina.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Bella se permitió apoyar la cabeza en el espejo. Necesitaba calmarse sino no lograría nada, ¿A qué le tenía miedo? Posiblemente al rechazo, pero ¿de quién? Hace un mes le había quedado claro que Alice ya no era su amiga, Jasper la aceptaría tal cual es ahora… ¿Edward? Sería él capaz de rechazarla, ¿Quería ser su amigo después de tantas cosas?

-Señorita Bella, tiene ya cinco minutos allí… su taxi la espera –la voz del portero la trajo a la realidad.

-Disculpa no me di cuenta… gracias –gritó antes de montarse en el taxi. –Hacia Ridgeway por favor.

Sonrió emocionada por volver aunque no le asustaba un poco reprobar la dichosa prueba de recuperación. De pronto los nervios volvieron a ella, solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar.

-Son veinte dólares –informó el taxista, sacó el billete de su monedero para luego guardarlo en su bolso y bajar.

Caminó con fingida calma hacia la entrada y no pudo evitar reír cuando muchos de los chicos se quedaban embobados observándola. Tal vez ninguno había notado quien era ella gracias a su corte. Sí, se había cortado el cabello lo suficiente como para que no se formaran sus bucles, así era más fácil observarse al espejo.

Tomó el camino hasta la oficina del director, se lo sabía de memoria y no podía evitar recordar las veces que ella estuvo allí por su mala conducta. Saludo a la secretaria que la miró con sorpresa y entró sin avisar a la oficina de Jefferson.

-Hey, Erik… -saludo Bella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Isabella, ¿Cómo estás? –dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-No me quejo, puedes darme mi horario…

-No lo creo, primero alguien debe hacerte una visita guiada por la escuela –informó y Bella solo enarcó una ceja antes de responder.

-¿Estás seguro? Me conozco cada rincón de esta escuela…

Se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar como la puerta se abría con brusquedad.

-Erik, te exijo que le des un alto a este chico, pegarle a Tanya, eso sobrepaso los limites… -ese era el profesor Vaner de la clase de italiano. Aun lo recordaba.

-Yo no he hecho nada, ella solo se tiro… -Edward intento defenderse. Bella sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo se tensaba, su voz era más gruesa de lo que recordaba y su tono era más altanero.

-Mentiroso… -lo acusó de nuevo Vaner y Bella se enojó por eso.

-Yo no miento –gruñó encolerizado. –Si algo queda en mí es eso… honestidad.

-No se haga el gracioso…

-Vaner, puedes retirarte. Yo me encargare ahora… -el director suspiro y negó con la cabeza lentamente. -¿Cuál fue el trato?

-Pero… maldición Erik, créeme… yo –dejó de hablar y gruñó a causa de la impotencia. Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña, nunca lo había escuchado así.

-Es difícil saber si miente o no… -susurró el director molesto. –Tienes un expediente fuerte y pensar que no te llega a los talones –dijo mirándola y ella solo se limito a sonreír.

Sintió la mirada de Edward sobre ella, podía estar segura que él no tenía ni idea quien era ella.

-No miente, él tiene un extraño tic en sus labios y su voz tiembla cuando lo hace –dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, te creeré por esta vez –dijo el director con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Gracias? –respondió Edward de pronto confundido.

-La señorita Hale necesita conocer su nuevo casillero y horario, trabajaran juntos para recuperar el semestre –informó Jefferson mientras se levantaba y los dejaba solos.

Bella se giró lentamente hasta posar su mirada en la de Edward, una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios y saludo.

-Hola, Edward… -su corazón se había disparado al verlo, se veía atractivo con su nuevo look. –Yuju, Edward… -se levantó y se acercó a él lentamente, el chico ni respiraba.

-Be… eres… ¿Bella? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Sip, soy yo…

De pronto, la castaña se vio en la obligación de explicarle el porqué no quería verlo, el porqué de su distancia. Decirle que necesitaba de él más que nunca, que había sido una tonta por alejarlo.

-Edward… yo sé que debes estar molesto y si me odias lo entenderé –su voz se estaba rompiendo y ella maldecía internamente por ello-, pero quiero que sepas que…

Edward la interrumpió cubriéndola en un abrazo posesivo y necesitado. La castaña suspiro aliviada y correspondió al abrazo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no se permitió derramar ni una. Ella sintió a Edward temblar y su corazón dio un vuelco al saber que estaba llorando, ¿Por qué? No tenía porque llorar, ella estaba bien ¿no? ¿Tan mal lo había pasado?

-Hey… Edward… -susurró mientras se separaba de él, sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que su rostro. Su ceño estaba fruncido más de lo normal y su respiración era agitada. – ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estás triste?

El cobrizo negó con la cabeza y sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las manos.

-No… me alegro que estés bien –dijo con voz ronca pero con la sonrisa más hermosa que Bella podía recordar.

-Esto es… -Bella inició mientras fijaba su mirada en el piso-. Esto es totalmente nuevo para mí, hasta hace unas semanas tenía miedo de ver a la gente y ahora… aquí estoy –dijo señalándose, aun se disculpaba, sentía que lo necesitaba sino moriría.

-No hablemos de eso aun si no estás preparada… -dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa y sacaba una sudadera de su bolso.

-¿Qué te sucedió? –preguntó la castaña tratando de no ruborizarse. "_El ñoño ha cambiado… y mucho"_

-La imbécil de Denali me disparo con su experimento, ya estoy acostumbrado… -gruñó con molestia. –Te juro que si no fuera mujer hago que se arrepienta de cada una de sus palabras y actos…

-Wow, Edward Masen maldiciendo –Bella río divertida. –Eso no me lo esperaba…

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes de todas formas… -el cobrizo sonrió de medio lado mientras se quitaba la camisa por completo mostrando su torso desnudo.

La castaña se giró rápidamente cuando sintió sus mejillas arder, estaba sonrojada nada más por ver a Edward sin camisa. "_No seas idiota, no puedes babearte el primer día por él…" _Se giró nuevamente, ya tenía puesta la sudadera "_Ya puedes respirar, no ha pasado nada"_

-Bueno, sígueme te mostraré tu casillero… -dijo Edward con una sonrisa en los labios.

"_Oh, Dios… se ve tan hermoso"_

-¿Bella? –llamó con preocupación.

-Vamos, ¿tenemos que ir hoy a clases? –el cobrizo se giró y ensanchó más su sonrisa.

-Te diría que no, pero sí. He perdido un semestre ya, Jefferson me tiene entre la espada y la pared…

-¿Un semestre? Increíble… -comentó la castaña entre risas. Sintió la mirada de todos en ellos y su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido si eso era posible. -¿Por qué todos nos observan?

-Tal vez porque nadie me ha hablado aparte de Jasper o Diego, del resto todos prefieren ignorarme –comentó indiferente, luego fijó sus ojos en ella y sonrió. –O simplemente es por tu regreso inesperado.

Bella le dio un codazo, no era fuerte, era juguetón y dulce al mismo tiempo. Un minuto después, ambos estaban en los casilleros que le correspondía a cada quien, uno al lado del otro.

-Entonces, ¿vecinos, eh? –comentó la castaña mientras guardaba todas sus cosas dejando solo lo necesario en su bolso.

-Sí, ni yo me lo esperaba… -respondió Edward mientras buscaba su cuaderno y libros.

Guardaron silencio un momento, todo eso era tan raro. Edward estaba feliz de verla bien y de tenerla allí junto a él, pero no podía evitar sentir ese vacío en su pecho, aun faltaba algo y estaba seguro saber que era.

-Vaya, vaya… así que no te expulsaron de todas formas –Edward gruñó en respuesta.

Tanya Denali estaba atrás de él burlándose como era de costumbre.

-Eddie ha sido un niño malo y se merece su castigo –Bella se hundió cada vez más en su casillero, no lo podía creer, esa era Alice Cullen y se estaba metiendo con él.

-Todavía puedo manejar a mi antojo a los profesores, ¿te diste cuenta? –Preguntó Tanya victoriosa. –Prepárate Masen, te haré la guerra…

-Desearas estar tan loco como lo está la zorra de Bella o al menos eso quiere hacerles creer a todos –ya está, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Bella cerró su casillero con todas sus fuerzas y se giró formando una sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro.

-Hola, Alice Cullen y tú debes ser Tanya –los ojos de Alice se abrieron de la impresión mientras caían todas sus cosas al piso. –Sigues siendo igual de ñoña, lastima… -susurró con desprecio.

-Como te atreves idiota, te escuchó insultar a mi amiga y te juro que…

-¿Qué? Me vas a golpear –amenazó la castaña entre dientes.

-La pasaras mal querida… te lo aseguro –juró la rubia entrecerrando sus ojos.

Bella sintió la mano de Edward en su hombro, le estaba indicando que era suficiente así que asintió tratando de relajarse.

-Vamos a clases Edward… -dijo con voz neutra.

-Sí, huye cobarde…

Sucedió tan rápido, Bella la tomó de la camisa y la aventó hasta un casillero mientras le susurraba.

-Te aseguró que no tienes idea con quien te estás metiendo, así que me dejas en paz o la que pasara el resto de sus días en un maldito hospital serás tú… -la soltó para luego desaparecer por el pasillo junto a Edward.

-¿Quién…? ¿Cómo…? –tartamudeo Tanya mientras la ayudaba a levantarse uno de los chicos de cuarto.

-Esa era Bella Swan… -dijo el chico tragando grueso. –Ha sido la brabucona más temida de la escuela, ni los brabucones se metían con ella.

Alice y Tanya estaban pálidas al momento de entrar al aula de clases, ese día coincidían en la mayoría de las clases con Edward y Bella. Ambos guardaban silencio, habían pasado por un momento extraño minutos atrás, toda el aura de perfección se había roto.

La clase fue sorprendentemente interesante o al menos eso pensaba la castaña, tal vez solo se trataba del tiempo o simplemente la compañía. El resto de la mañana asistió a las diferentes clases asignadas sin mucha novedad y al final de la jornada se vieron caminando hacia el patio trasero donde estaban unos viejos columpios.

Al principio solo se sentaron y se limitaron a disfrutar el vaivén del columpio.

-¿Por qué cambiaste? –Bella fue la primera en romper el silencio. –No es que no te veas bien, pero hasta tu forma de ser ha cambiado…

-¿De verdad quieres saber? –susurró bajando la cabeza.

-Sí –respondió Bella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Creo que… -suspiró cerrando los ojos con fuerza. –Perdí las esperanzas…

La castaña se mordió el labio con fuerza para evitar llorar. Edward era una persona muy diferente al que había conocido en el pasado.

-Cuando te fui a buscar esa noche empezó un tormento personal, te quería ver recuperada y cuando estábamos a punto de lograrlo tú… simplemente desapareciste. –Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Era culpa de ella? –De pronto todo dejo de funcionar para mí, me di cuenta que Alice es una mierda de persona que no debería ni siquiera convivir con el resto del mundo, es más, le haría un favor al desaparecer…

Edward guardo silencio por unos segundos…

-Tuve muchas peleas con mi madre y cuando Alice hizo su última visita a la clínica y te dijo toda la verdad… te juro que quería matarla… -gruñó con impotencia.

-Pero… ¿estás así por mi culpa? –Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Jamás, a veces pienso que este es mi verdadero yo… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Me gusta saltarme las clases y en ocasiones hacerle bromas a la gente, lo único malo son las visitas al director… fastidian.

La castaña sonrió divertida y enarco una ceja.

-Esto es digno de contar... pero ¿Qué hay con tu negatividad? –el aludido suspiro y la observo con tristeza.

-Pensé que te perdía –susurró mirándola fijamente a sus ojos. –No sabes lo desesperante que es ver a alguien muy querido caer en ese estado.

Sus palabras le impactaron, Bella estaba sin habla.

-Gracias por ser tan buen amigo… gracias por todo –susurró Bella abrazándolo con fuerza. Ella deseaba no soltarlo, era agradable estar entre sus brazos.

Edward pensaba que todo era un sueño y que en cualquier momento podía despertar. Su olor a fresas y su tibieza lo hacían volar en una nube, pero como todo inicio tiene su fin, rompieron el abrazo.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó levantándose y extendiendo su mano para que ella la tomara. -¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Debó ir a comprarme un teléfono, ordenes de Rose –dijo con fastidio. -¿Me acompañas?

Edward solo se limitó a sonreír a modo de respuesta y emprendieron camino al centro comercial.

**Aquí está el octavo capi, espero que les haya gustado. Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review. **

**~Sam Cullen.**


	9. Conociéndote I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer e I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a respectivamente.

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Conociéndote I**_

Era extraño compartir con una persona que no veía desde hace tiempo, una persona que significaba mucho para ella, pero que había cambiado en el proceso. Solo habían pasado seis meses desde aquella noche y Edward era, ahora, una persona diferente, una persona aparentemente sin sueños. Sin embargo, Bella sabía que muy dentro de él había un poco del antiguo Edward, en ocasiones sus ojos brillaban y mostraba una sonrisa genuina, y no la fachada que estaba empeñado en mantener.

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó Bella de pronto mientras salían de la tienda, se había comprado un celular.

-No mucho… salir a fiesta, jugar videojuegos con Smith y…

-¿Smith? Oh Dios, eso tengo que verlo –dijo la castaña entre risas.

-¿Te parece gracioso? –gruñó en broma y ella asintió mirándolo a los ojos.

Edward pensó que no había ser tan hermoso como ella en este mundo, ella era un ángel. Caminaron un rato en silencio por todo el centro comercial en silencio, pero no era incomodo estar así con él. Es más, se sentía bien estar allí solo con ella.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa? –preguntó Edward de pronto.

-Porque no, allí podemos configurar mi nuevo iPhone –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo dudo, regale mi laptop y todo mi equipo –susurró afligido pero intento no hacerlo tan evidente.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Me esperas un segundo? –preguntó rápidamente. –Solo buscaré algunas cosas y regresaré, ¿De acuerdo?

-Aquí estaré… -aseguró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Edward la vio partir y suspiro, tenía que pensar en cómo ocultar su nerviosismo, eso lo estaba afectando más de lo que pensaba. Espero unos cuantos minutos cuando ella volvía con una caja en sus brazos y unas cuantas bolsas.

-Ayúdame… -la castaña sonrió con picardía y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que la siguiera.

Tomaron un taxi hasta el apartamento de Edward, ella se sentía ansiosa por volver. Ese fue su segundo hogar y nada de lo que había sucedido ni su repentina enemistad con Alice iba a cambiar eso. Tomaron un taxi hasta el edificio ya que iban muy cargados, en realidad ella iba muy cargada, Edward solo le ayudaba.

Entraron en el lobby y Bella no pudo evitar lanzar un chillido de emoción cuando Mike se quejo.

-Había extrañado eso… -dijo entre risas cuando el ascensor cerró sus puertas.

-No veo porque, es fastidioso –gruñó Edward con exasperación.

La castaña no respondió, se sentía extraño ese cambio de papeles. No es que el cambio de Bella era total, pero si había una pequeña diferencia. En cambio, Edward ya no sonreía, se le notaba feliz pero ese brillo en sus ojos que lograba cautivar a cualquiera se había ido.

Ambos caminaron a la par cuando llegaron al apartamento 8-D, él abrió la puerta y le permitió el paso susurrando "_Primero las damas",_la castaña sonrió mientras entornaba sus ojos. Al entrar ella suspiro, estaba tal cual como lo recordaba, el sofá en el medio de la sala, la cocina pulcra y ordenada, el pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones y la escalera de emergencias.

-Este lugar no ha cambiado nada… -susurró con emoción. –Debo llamar a Rose, ¿me prestas tu teléfono? –Edward asintió.

La observó por un largo tiempo, era la misma persona pero a la vez no. Su personalidad al menos había cambiado considerablemente, tal vez era un poco más nerviosa de lo normal y aunque intentara ocultarlo él lo había notado, la conocía muy bien. De pronto, olvido su cambio de personalidad y se centro en un cambio más notable, en cinco meses todo en ella había cambiado.

Bella había crecido un poco más, ella era unos centímetros más alta. Su cabello era rizado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ahora mantenía su cabello liso y sin rizos. Pudo notar desde el momento que se acercó a él en la oficina del director como su cuerpo había cambiado. Claro que Edward había notado con anterioridad los atributos de Bella, pero ahora con ropa ajustada se notaba aun más.

-¿Tengo algo malo? Me has observado sin pestañear por quince minutos aproximadamente –informó la castaña con nerviosismo.

-Eh… yo… -_"Maldición, sea bienvenido el hombre de las cavernas…"_.

Bella comenzó a reír mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo.

-Estaba pensando… -dijo el cobrizo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

"_Vaya, es la única que logra este tipo de reacciones en mí. Siempre lo ha sido"_

-¿En qué? –preguntó Bella dejando todo y acercándose más a él.

-En lo mucho que has cambiado…

Bella sonrió de medio lado mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá junto a él. Para ella era extraño todo lo que estaba sucediendo, su relación con Edward hace meses era diferente, muy diferente. Golpes, gritos y malos ratos arrastraba su comportamiento hacia él, pero la verdad es que todo tenía un motivo, llamar su atención.

Sin embargo, ella noto que siendo más amable y menos agresiva lo lograba, así que decidió establecer un equilibrio. Ahora, no sentía la necesidad de golpearlo solo quería estar cerca de él, mucho más. Quería repetir miles de veces ese abrazo que se dieron en la oficina del director.

-Ahora eres tú la que se queda observándome sin motivo alguno… -susurró Edward con gracia.

-Nunca te he mirado sin motivos, siempre hay alguno –respondió Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Todo es tan diferente ahora, ya nada volverá a ser como antes… -dijo Edward con pesar.

La castaña lo miro a los ojos y sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Extrañas a Alice? –su corazón dio un vuelco al preguntarle eso, pero tenía que saberlo.

-¿Quieres que te sea sincero? –ella asintió con temor.

-Si la extraño de una forma extraña y bizarra, extraño el programa y sus locuras repentinas, pero no siento la necesidad de ser su amigo… -la castaña frunció el ceño y él sonrió ante la confusión de su amiga. –Ella demostró ser quien realmente es después de tu partida, ella solo es una perra hipócrita y siempre lo fue…

Bella comenzó a reír sin poderlo evitar, este nuevo Edward era todo lo contrario a su antiguo ser. Definitivamente era más relajado y mal hablado, pero así como ella él debía conseguir un equilibrio y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo. No por nada ella era Bella Swan, ¿no?

-Dime más… -pidió ensanchando su sonrisa.

Edward la miró a los ojos, esos ojos que podía quitarle el aliento a cualquiera mientras su corazón se aceleraba considerablemente al saber lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Te extrañé con locura, Isabella… -susurró dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro al notar la reacción de la castaña.

Nunca le había gustado que le llamaran Isabella, es más, juró odiar ese nombre hasta la muerte. Pero por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió desfallecer al escucharlo de Edward, estaba tan cargado de emoción y significado que de verdad creía estar en el cielo.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió interrumpiendo el momento. La Sra. Masen se quedo en su sitio al verlos allí, juntos. Entonces recordó la conversación que había sostenido con la castaña días atrás, ella había tomado una decisión y al parecer estaba siendo testigo de ello.

Por un momento Edward pensó que su madre iba molestarse por la presencia de Bella, pero se sorprendió al notar que ella estaba sonriendo y sus ojos estaban húmedos.

-Bella, es un placer volverte a ver…

-Hola, Sra. Masen –susurró cohibida al no saber cómo responder.

La castaña observó con sorpresa como ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, ¿Qué paso con el niño de mamá? ¿Qué sucedió con ese amor que él profesaba hacia su madre? Tenía que averiguarlo pero primero debía esperar a que ella entrara a su habitación, segundos más tarde escuchó la puerta de su habitación y se giró rápidamente para encararlo.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –preguntó molesta y se arrepintió al mismo tiempo. Ella pudo ver en sus ojos como él estaba sufriendo y se estaba conteniendo, pero… ¿Qué rayos debía contener? Era su madre y eso es más que suficiente.

-No lo sé… es mi culpa –dijo con voz rota.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó por medio de un susurró la chica.

-Me cerré en mi propio dolor y no pensé en el daño que le estaba haciendo… -susurró Edward derramando un par de lagrimas. –Soy una persona diferente, Bells, no me conoces ahora…

Edward esperó que ella dijera algo, sin embargo, solo escuchó un suspiro de su parte. Pasaron segundos, minutos u horas, él no lo sabía, lo único que podía sentir era el dolor que se extendía por todo su pecho y las lagrimas caer silenciosas por su rostro.

-Estoy luchando por no caer de nuevo en la bebida… mi madre sufrió mucho por ello… pero eso me hizo olvidar todo el dolor que siento… -susurró mientras ocultaba su rostro con las manos. –Creo que no puedo hacerte un bien en este momento y entiendo si no quieres hablarme o si quieres alejarte porque…

-Cállate, Masen… -le dijo con brusquedad. –Tú no me harás un mal, ¿está bien? Es cierto, eres diferente y yo también lo soy. Tengo más miedos que un chihuahua y aquí estoy tratando de enfrentarlos… me siento perdida… me sentía perdida.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento antes de retomar la conversación.

-Te necesito, Masen… tanto como sé que tú me necesitas a mí –dijo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

**Gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Déjenme saber su opinión.**

**Kisses. **

**~Sam**


	10. Conociéndote II

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer e I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a respectivamente.

_**Enjoy!**_

**Conociéndote II**

La música suave se escuchaba por toda la habitación, un par de tenis y una chaqueta en una esquina de la habitación. Todo en la habitación parecía haber pasado por una batalla, las sabanas de la cama estaban desordenadas y las almohadas tiradas en el piso donde él estaba en silencio con ella.

-Nunca me ha gustado geometría –suspiró Bella derrotada mientras dejaba a un lado su cuaderno de apuntes-, voy a reprobar si no aprendo algo, me desespera.

-No es tan difícil, pero te puedo asegurar que no sé como aprenderme esto… -dijo Edward con los ojos cerrados, hace una hora que no veía su cuaderno, solo se limitaba a observarla estudiar y a juguetear con su cabello.

Bella comenzó a reír mientras cerraba su cuaderno para luego arrastrarse por la habitación en busca de sus zapatos.

-¿Vas a algún lado? –preguntó el cobrizo enarcando una ceja.

-Vamos… necesito despejar mi mente, no todo el día la pasaré estudiando curvas –dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros. –Y por lo que veo tú lo necesitas más que yo.

-No te imaginas cuanto…

Minutos más tarde estaban en el metro rumbo al centro comercial, si algo había cambiado en Bella era sus lugares de salida. Bella alegaba que se sentía más segura, sin embargo, Edward podía jurar que detrás de esa escusa había algo más.

**Edward**

El viaje en metro fue relativamente corto, sólo cinco minutos hasta el centro comercial donde Bella se limito a observar el paisaje y la oscuridad del mismo cuando el metro entraba en alguna parte subterránea. Sonreí sin poderlo evitar y estoy seguro que ella no pudo ignorar eso, siempre le intrigaba ese tipo de reacciones.

Se giró para encararme, tenía una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

-Eres extraño, Masen… -me dijo mientras golpeaba mi frente con sus dedos.

Le guiñé un ojo antes de levantarme y esperar que se detuviera. Bajamos rápidamente del vagón y nos encaminamos hacia la salida, el centro comercial estaba al cruzar la calle. Bella tomó mi brazo para cruzar la calle abarrotada de autos y personas, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a lugares como ese. Durante todos esos meses me dedicaba a vaguear con chicos de mi escuela que, al ver mi cambio, decidieron incluirme en su grupo y de cierta manera disfrutaba de mi tiempo con ellos.

Por supuesto, mi madre no lo acepto. Trató de las mil y un formas de prohibirme las salidas, pero no logró nada. A cada traba que se me presentaba yo buscaba una solución, pensar que la influencia de Bella tenía que ver mucho con ello, no por nada la había visto violar las cerraduras todos esos años, algo tenía que aprender.

Bella me atrajo más hacia ella mientras el ascensor cerraba sus puertas, yo sabía hacia donde se dirigía. Un par de semanas atrás mientras la acompañaba a comprar ropa, ordenes de Rosalie, vimos un pequeño café. Era un establecimiento acogedor, no poseía mesas y mucho menos sillas; la mayor parte del lugar estaba forrado de mantas y cojines a excepción del mirador, el lugar favorito de Bella.

El mirador era, sin lugar a dudas, diferente a todo el establecimiento. Era al aire libre y contaba con televisores y muchos sillones separados por sabanas para hacer más intimo el lugar.

-Hey Bella, Edward, ¿Lo mismo de siempre? –escuché la voz de Claire, una de las meseras.

-Sip, agrégale esta vez un par de donas… -dijo Bella en tono de suplica.

-Cada vez más difícil, ¿eh? –preguntó Claire sonriente.

-Ni te imaginas, sólo necesitamos nuestra ración de azúcar diaria…

Como siempre que nos encontrábamos en ese lugar, Bella se dejo caer en mis piernas y yo me limité a acariciar su cabello en silencio. Las palabras sobraban cuando estaba con ella, sabía que necesitábamos hablar sobre muchas cosas, pero ninguno de los dos nos sentíamos preparados para eso.

Era increíble pensar que solo habían pasado tres semanas de su regreso y todo a mí alrededor había dado un giro de noventa grados otra vez. Primero, por obligación, debía prestar atención a todas las clases si quería graduarme. Segundo, Bella se empeñaba en una pronta reconciliación con mi madre; ni en mis más locos sueños la imaginé ayudándome de esa manera.

Sí, había cambiado mucho. Sin embargo, aun mantenía esa actitud amenazante con las demás personas. Se podría decir que hasta daba más miedo su nueva actitud ya que nadie podía saber su estado de ánimo, siempre estaba serena y sonriente. Sólo yo podía notar sus verdaderos sentimientos, en ocasiones percibía miedo y apatía, pero ella trataba de no recaer. Siempre demostrando que era fuerte y capaz de salir adelante.

A veces envidiaba su fortaleza, yo me vi envuelto en una espiral sin retorno cuando deje que mis sentimientos nublaran mi razón. Me deje caer en la depresión e ignore a cualquier persona que pudiera impórtale mi estado, entre esas personas estaba mi madre.

Elizabeth Masen era conocida como una madre loca y obsesionada por mi cuidado. Buscaba cualquier escusa para mantenerme en casa y velar por mi salud, de forma excesiva debo admitir. Sin embargo, eso no era molesto para mí, viví tantos años bajo esa enseñanza que no pensé en revelarme o algo similar, simplemente estaba acostumbrado. Pero la adolescencia me golpeó de lleno, cada vez era más molesto soportar cualquier cuidado innecesario de su parte y me atrevía a hacérselo saber más seguido, obviamente me ignoraba y seguía con su trabajo.

El día que me atreví a gritarle que me dejara en paz no sentí remordimiento alguno, es más, no me importo. Quería hacerle saber a todos que ya no era el mismo chico que se dejaba pisotear, y así fue. Esa noche mientras mi madre dormía, tomé una caja y lancé toda mi ropa de forma desordenada. Mi celular y mi laptop también fueron a parar allí, todo lo que me representaba como Edward Anthony Masen, el ñoño intelectual, estaba en esa caja.

Lo regalé todo desde mi ropa hasta mis objetos más preciados, quería deshacerme de todo lo que me vinculaba al antiguo Edward. Comencé a vestir diferente, ya no estaba pendiente de peinarme o mantener aseado mi cabello todos los días. Mi actitud en el colegio también cambio, era lo más parecido a un brabucón, después de todo tuve una excelente maestra.

-Bella llamando a Edward… -parpadee al escuchar mi nombre y bajé la mirada. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados. –Dios, tienes que dejar de hacer eso, lo odio.

-Disculpa, no lo puedo evitar –dibuje una sonrisa al escucharla gruñir. – ¿Ahora qué te molesta?

-Nada, ese es el problema…

-¿Te molesta que nada te moleste? –pegunté entre risas. –Eres única…

-No te burles, es incomodo para mí no sentir deseos de golpearte ni nada… es frustrante… -gruñó dibujando una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Eso nada más? –insistí.

-Bueno… no –suspiró mientras se levantaba. –Dime que no es extraño esto –dijo señalándonos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –por supuesto que sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pero quería que ella lo dijera.

-Tu abrazándome, yo dejándome abrazar… tú acariciándome y yo… maldición yo no hago nada al respecto… sólo dejo que pase –gruñó ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas. –No es normal… no es natural pero me encanta…

Está bien, eso no me lo esperaba. Era cierto que el trato de Bella hacia mí era diferente, antes sólo se limitaba a pegarme y a maltratarme tanto verbal como físicamente.

-Entiendo… ¿Quieres volver a lo de antes? –pregunté temeroso de una respuesta afirmativa.

-Maldición, no… -dijo con exasperación. –Me gusta esto, pero no sé cómo reaccionar a muchas cosas. Eres mi amigo, siempre lo has sido y a veces estamos tan juntos como… ¿novios? –se sonrojó y gruñó. - ¿Me entiendes al menos?

Yo sólo me limité a asentir, el pecho me dolía y me costaba respirar. Ella no tenía idea alguna de mis sentimientos y si tenía que fingir que todo lo nuestro era solo una simple amistad, lo haría. La escuché gruñir de nuevo mientras sacaba su laptop del bolso, sabía que odiaba estudiar, al menos eso no ha cambiado en ella.

La ayude a redactar un informe sobre historia, yo ya había hecho el mío por lo que fue más fácil ayudarle. Después de unas cuantas horas regresamos a mi casa, mi madre no estaba en casa, hoy le tocaba el turno nocturno en el hospital, así que no me preocupaba en recibir regaños por mi tardanza.

-Debemos terminar nuestro proyecto, Masen… estamos atrasados y el estúpido de Vaner no nos dejará en paz…

-Lo sé, tal vez mañana nos podemos reunir de nuevo… -propuse tranquilamente.

-No tan rápido, vendrás conmigo a mi casa. Sé que Rose no se molestara… -¿Su casa, desde cuando paso a serlo?

-No le he pedido permiso a mí…

-Oh, vamos –gritó fingiendo molestia. –Sabes que no te importa lo que piense tu madre…

-Sí lo sé, pero…

-Hey, Ed… -No puede ser.

Problemas, eso era lo que significaba Embry y su pandilla. Desde siempre, Garrett y Embry han peleado sobre el liderazgo de la zona, pero todo cambio cuando yo llegué a ocupar el segundo puesto en el grupo. A pesar de no ser tan fuerte, sabía defenderme cada vez que intentaban hacer algo, pero en este momento estaba solo.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, Eddie y su novia –todos rieron y yo me tensé, esto no era nada bueno.

-No aquí, Embry… -le dije conteniendo mi ira.

-Seguro, ¿piensas que te haré caso? –Preguntó con sorna-. Aquí y ahora…

Con un movimiento de manos, tres de sus gorilas se acercaron para apresarme mientras él se acercaba a Bella como un depredador. Al principio sentí miedo, pero pronto fue reemplazado por la ira, si se atrevía a tocar un solo cabello de Bella era hombre muerto.

Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi estomago, me había centrado tanto en observar los movimientos de Paul que olvide por completo a los otros. Levanté mi rostro dispuesto a encararlos pero otro golpe me cegó, "_Maldición… Bella" _pensé antes de defenderme.

Siempre había estado en mí, esquivar y huir, pero ahora no puedo darme ese lujo. Esquivé muchos golpes y regresé unos cuantos, lo suficiente como para hacerlos retroceder e ir en busca de Bella que estaba acorralada en una esquina del pasillo. Su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna y sólo se limitaba a observar a su perseguidor a los ojos.

-Eres hermosa y puedo divertirme mucho contigo. ¿Cómo puedes estar con un perdedor como ese? –su tono era de burla y eso solo pudo molestarme más. – ¿Te cuento un secreto de Masen?

Ella lo miró con atención y enarcó una ceja indicándole que siguiera.

-El debilucho se la pasa llorando por la loca de Bella Swan, es un caso perdido, nunca se va a fijar en ti si está enamorado de otra… -la boca de Bella se abrió formando una "O" e inmediatamente sus ojos chocaron con los míos. Había tantas emociones en ellos que era imposible descifrarlas. – ¿Ya sabes? La que estuvo a punto de ser violada…

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –le cortó Bella de pronto, sus ojos centellearon de ira.

-Pues la supuesta mejor amiga de Swan dijo eso –respondió el muy imbécil con una sonrisa en los labios-, esta celosa aun de ella.

Un chillido llamó mi atención, me giré con brusquedad y me sorprendí al ver a la causante de todas mis desgracias, Alice Cullen.

La morena estaba allí parada junto a la rubia, su rostro mostraba sólo una cosa, horror. Claro que se debía sentir horrorizada. Paul, el brabucón de la secundaria del este, acababa de confesar que ella dijo todo sobre la castaña.

-¿Fue ella? –gruñó Bella con ira mientras Alice corría hasta su apartamento. –No huyas Alice Cullen –bramó corriendo hacia el apartamento 8-C, pero se detuvo girándose rápidamente. –Más te vale que corras Call y te escondas bien porque si no te encuentro eres hombre muerto…

Embry abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Cómo esa chica sabía su apellido?

-¿Call? Esto es oro… -intervino Edward con sorna. –Yo que tú le tomo la palabra.

-_Abre la puerta Cullen si no quieres que la rompa en mil pedazos –_los gritos de la castaña se escucharon por todo el lugar. Edward se estremeció sabiendo lo que ella era capaz.

-_Déjame en paz… Auxilio me quieren matar _–gritó Alice desde el interior. Bella sólo gruñó y segundos después había abierto la puerta.

-_Tú y yo vamos a hablar… AHORA –_Bella bramó y todo el lugar quedo en silencio. Edward y Tanya tenían la mirada fija en el pasillo que daba al apartamento de los Cullen mientras Embry no salía de su asombro.

-¿Quién es ella? Es… Wow –Edward frunció el ceño al escuchar palabras de asombro por lo que se giró encarándolo.

-Si no quieres salir doblemente lastimado desaparécete –susurró amenazante.

-¿Sí? ¿Tú y quien más? –se burló el chico, todos se reían menos Edward.

-Te lo advierto… -gruñó mientras lo alzaba. Embry dejo de reír y se sorprendió al notar el peligro en sus amenazas. –Vuelves a tratar de tocar un solo cabello de Bella y te juro que seré yo quien te mate…

-¿Qué?... Pero ella… -algo dentro de su cabeza hizo clic, el cobrizo lo sabía, podía oler el miedo. -¿Ella es…? –susurró aterrado.

-Sí. Te lo advierto, lárgate –siseó antes de soltarlo.

Por otro lado en el apartamento de los Cullen, Alice estaba apoyada en la puerta de su habitación rogando que Bella no pudiera abrirla. Ella sabía que estaba en problemas, sabía que tan explosiva podía ser la castaña y más cuando ella le había traicionado. Sí, muy dentro de ella la morena sabía que la había traicionado, que fue una perra sin sentimientos al hacer todo lo que había hecho, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Aun pensaba que todas sus desgracias eran culpa de Bella.

_-Abre_ –gritó Bella desde el otro lado.

La morena se escondió en un rincón de la habitación, estaba temblando de miedo. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ponerse en el lado de Edward cuando Bella lo amenazaba, "_Esto es horrible…"_ pensó mirando la puerta con temor. Escuchó el clic de la cerradura, lo había logrado, violo su cerradura y ella lo sabía. Alice sabía lo que era capaz de hacer. Escuchó los pasos acelerados de la castaña y ella sintió su cuerpo temblar, ¿en qué problema se había metido?

-¿Por qué? –gruñó Bella con dolor.

Alice sintió una ola de emociones donde la rabia supero cualquier otro, se levantó y la encaró. Bella era unos centímetros más pequeña haciéndola más insignificante y pequeña desde su punto de vista. Se acercó encarándola y gritó.

-¿Cómo crees que te sentirías si te robo lo tuyo, Swan? –Escupió con rabia-. Todo el maldito mundo estaba preocupado por ti, todo el mundo te extrañaba… tú me quitaste mi vida.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego entrecerrarlos con ira, estaba muy molesta.

-Claro, la pobre de Bella se volvió loca… MENTIRA –gritó la pelinegra empujándola mientras Bella sentía su sangre hervir. –Me quitaste a mi mejor amigo y a mi hermano… me robaste mi futuro, maldita zorra… ¿Cómo se siente que te digan tus verdades? –Bella sintió un dolor fuerte en su pecho, ¿Esa era su amiga? –Respóndeme, ¿Cómo rayos te sientes al saber la verdad?... Pfff, claro que no sientes nada porque eres una perra sin sentimientos, apuesto que ni te dolió la muerte de tu madre… -Eso fue todo para Alice Cullen, todo a su alrededor se había envuelto en un manto negro.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo, Edward observaba el espacio vacío que Embry y sus seguidores habían dejado, era un maldito cobarde después de todo. Se giró para buscar a Bella, cosa que no hizo falta porque la rubia salió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras trataba de callar sus sollozos con la mano, pero fue inútil.

-Sácame de aquí… por favor –dijo entre hipidos y Edward sólo la envolvió en sus brazos mientras se abría camino al elevador.

Él sabía que tarde o temprano iba a haber un enfrentamiento entre ellas, Alice no se había portado de la mejor forma de todos modos. La abrazó aun más cuando sintió el desespero en su llanto, le dolía tanto sentirla así, tan débil y desesperada. Una vez más Alice le había hecho daño y no se lo iba a perdonar.

Como pudo la llevó hasta un taxi, le pidió al taxista ir hacia el conjunto de apartamentos Cristalla mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Quería demostrarle que no estaba sola, que no habría motivos de caer en la desesperación, pero el trabajo se le estaba haciendo imposible al escucharla tan desesperada. En ocasiones estuvo a punto de llorar, le dolía muchísimo y no podía ocultarlo.

Al llegar, saludo al portero que se alarmó al ver a la chica en ese estado. Edward trato de calmarlo diciéndole que todo estaba bien mientras subía al apartamento 22-A. Sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta, el apartamento estaba vacío y eso le dio a entender que no había nadie en casa.

Edward nunca había entrado y en esos momentos no estaba pendiente de detalles, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para asombrarse solo quería que ella se calamara.

-¿Cuál es tu habitación? –preguntó en medio de un susurro.

-Aa… arriba –Bella gimió de nuevo con dolor.

El chico subió las escaleras y busco cuarto por cuarto hasta encontrar uno morado. Supo inmediatamente que ese era el de Bella porque a ella le encantaba esos colores. La subió a la cama dejándola caer con delicadeza.

-Quédate… -susurró con miedo que se fuera.

-No te dejaré… -susurró de vuelta.

Se acostó a un lado y él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, quería transmitirle en ese abrazo todo lo que sentía. Entre el llanto y todo lo demás les venció el sueño, por momentos Edward abría los ojos para ver si todo estaba en orden, sólo podía ver a la castaña acurrucada en su pecho, durmiendo.

-Como deseo borrar ese dolor que sientes, Bella… -le susurró en el oído sabiendo que ella no podía escucharlo o al menos eso pensaba. –Te amo…

El corazón de Bella se acelero y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para encararlo. Era la primera vez que Edward daba a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, ¿Tenia que mostrar los suyos?

**Ufff, aquí estoy de nuevo. Pero ya me voy porque estoy haciendo tarea.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme sus reviews.**

**Kisses.**

**~Sam.**


	11. Confesiones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer e I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a respectivamente.

_**Enjoy!**_

**Confesiones**

Bella

Juro por todo lo que es sagrado que, si no tenía un respiro, me volvería loca. Estudiar nunca fue mi fuerte, siempre me aburría en las clases y evitaba asistir por lo que siempre me jubilaba de ellas. Pero ahora tenía que actuar diferente, ser más responsable y estudiar para aprobar dos semestres perdidos.

Y allí estaba yo, Isabella Swan, acostada en las piernas de Edward en el sillón de UnicCafe. Me encantaba ese lugar desde que lo descubrimos semanas atrás. Me sentía extraña con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, en realidad me sentía confundida. Edward fue y seguirá siendo mi mejor amigo, el único capaz de soportar mis rabietas y caprichos, pero su trato había cambiado. Ahora era más cariñoso por así decirlo, siempre acariciando mi cabello o abrazándome. No me molestaba, en realidad me encantaba pero me estaba hacía sentir confundida.

No puedo darme el lujo de confundir su trato amistoso con uno diferente. Sí, lo sé, estoy perdidamente enamorada de él desde mi primer beso, pero él no siente lo mismo por mí. Abrí los ojos y lo observé, tenía la mirada fija en algún punto perdido en el horizonte.

-Bella llamando a Edward… -bromeé frunciendo el ceño y cruzando mis brazos para fingir molestia. Cuando sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los míos no pude resistirme. –Dios, tienes que dejar de hacer eso, lo odio.

-Disculpa no lo puedo evitar –dibujó una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, "_Maldición, no puedo resistirme"_, gruñí tratando de ocultar mi rostro sonrojado. – ¿Ahora qué te molesta?

"_Eres Bella Swan, puedes ocultar tus sentimientos…"_

-Nada, ese es el problema…

-¿Te molesta que nada te moleste? –cuando lo decía de esa forma se escuchaba loco y descabellado, pero tenía razón.

La verdad era que no sabía cómo comportarme todo era diferente, desde mi comportamiento hasta el suyo.

-No te burles, es incomodo para mí no sentir deseos de golpearte ni nada… es frustrante… -lancé un pequeño gruñido para tratar de esconder mi sonrisa, pero no pude.

-¿Eso nada más? –Edward insistió manteniendo su sonrisa ladeada.

-Bueno… no –suspiré sentándome. –Dime que no es extraño esto –lo señale y me señale simultáneamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó un poco sorprendido.

Le expliqué todo lo que sentía, necesitaba hacerle entender que todo lo que estaba pasando sobre nosotros era extraño. Estoy segura que él lo sabe, es más, asume su responsabilidad pero también estoy segura que algo esconde. Después de varias horas de estar hablando y disfrutando de la compañía, sin olvidar el espantoso informe que debía realizar, nos fuimos hasta su casa.

La verdad estar allí era como estar en mi propio cielo, en mi hogar. Cualquier escusa era buena para ir a ese lugar. La Sra. Masen no me trataba tan mal, al menos sus locuras habían acabado y hasta me parecía algo agradable.

Subimos en el ascensor, discutíamos sobre el famoso proyecto de Biología del Sr. Vaner. Lo odiaba, más de lo que él me odiaba a mí.

-Hey, Ed… -me gire para buscar a la persona que lo estaba llamando, tal vez lo conocía. Pude notar el repentino cambio en el comportamiento de Edward. –Miren que tenemos aquí, Eddie y su novia –mi corazón golpeó con fuerza mi pecho y mis mejillas ardieron.

-No aquí, Embry… -escuché a Edward gruñir. Esto no se veía nada bien.

-Seguro, ¿piensas que te haré caso? –Preguntó con sorna-. Aquí y ahora…

Antes de poder reaccionar ya se acercaban tres chicos, Edward ni se inmuto. En ningún momento demostró temor y de cierto modo eso lo hacía ver más atractivo, al menos para mí. Lo vi pelear y defenderse como nunca lo había visto antes.

-Eres hermosa y puedo divertirme mucho contigo. ¿Cómo puedes estar con un perdedor como ese? –Su tono era de burla y yo estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, Call se las vería conmigo si lograba provocarme – ¿Te cuento un secreto de Masen?

Lo miré con indiferencia y enarque una ceja, ¿Qué podía decirme de él?

-El debilucho se la pasa llorando por la loca de Bella Swan, es un caso perdido, nunca se va a fijar en ti si está enamorado de otra… -el tiempo se detuvo, no podía respirar, solo podía sentir como el frio recorría todo mi cuerpo. ¿Edward había llorado por mí? ¿En realidad era la culpable de su estado? Busqué su mirada rápidamente y se encontraba tan sorprendido como yo. – ¿Ya sabes? La que estuvo a punto de ser violada…

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –dije recuperando lucidez, se supone que sólo Edward y Alice lo sabían, nadie más.

-Pues la supuesta mejor amiga de Swan dijo eso –respondió Call con una sonrisa en los labios-, esta celosa aun de ella.

Maldito sea el día que me tope con Alice Cullen en el almuerzo, ¿Qué coño le había hecho para merecer tanto odio de su parte? El dolor fue reemplazado por la ira y la misma dio paso a más ira. Un chillido lastimero llamó mi atención, era ella y la muy desgraciada estaba huyendo de mí.

-¿Fue ella? –gruñí mientras temblaba de la ira. –No huyas Alice Cullen –bramé corriendo tras ella. –Más te vale que corras Call y te escondas bien porque si no te encuentro eres hombre muerto… -dije amenazante mientras me giraba hacia al apartamento de los Cullen.

Caminé rápidamente hasta la puerta, ya estaba cerrada y la muy idiota piensa que eso me va a detener.

-Abre la puerta Cullen si no quieres que la rompa en mil pedazos –grité con fuerza sabiendo que podía escucharme.

-Déjame en paz… Auxilio me quieren matar –gritó Alice desde el interior. "_Cobarde"_Me agaché e intenté abrir la puerta, no era difícil. Tantos años forzando puertas que esto era pan comido.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar… AHORA –grité subiendo las escaleras, esta vez no se me iba a escapar. Cuando llegué hasta su habitación me encontré con la puerta cerrada, "_No puedo creerlo…"_ –Abre… -grité contra la puerta.

Sentía las lágrimas en mis ojos y un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, nunca había imaginado a Alice capaz de algo como eso. Tal vez me equivoque y ella no era una buena persona. Abrí su puerta con mucha facilidad e ingrese a su habitación, a simple vista estaba vacía pero podía escuchar su respiración agitada, ella estaba escondida.

-¿Por qué? –gruñí evitando exitosamente un sollozo.

La vi levantarse y enfrentarme como nunca lo había hecho. Sus ojos mostraban un odio puro y el más fuerte de los rencores. ¿Qué había pasado con aquella chica amorosa que fue mi amiga?

-¿Cómo crees que te sentirías si te robo lo tuyo, Swan? –Escupió con rabia. Todo a partir de ese momento fue confuso, sus palabras teñidas de odio, sus reclamos y toda esa palabrería sin sentido. Quería reír y a la vez llorar, todos sus reclamos eran tan estúpidos que me era imposible decidirme por un sentimiento. -Pfff, claro que no sientes nada porque eres una perra sin sentimientos, apuesto que ni te dolió la muerte de tu madre…

Algo en mi cabeza hizo clic. Alice no había terminado de decir aquella frase cuando mi puño impacto contra su cara. Mi vista se tornó borrosa y mis temblores aumentaron, se que era estúpido pero me sentía tan débil. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sentimental? ¿Por qué no podía ser la misma de antes? Bajé las escaleras sin importarme ni un poco el bienestar de Alice, lo único que deseaba era salir de allí.

Busque a Edward para salir, lo necesitaba ya que sin él volvería a caer. –Sácame de aquí… por favor.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso ni cómo llegamos a mi casa, de lo único que fui consciente fue de los brazos de Edward rodeando mi cintura y abrazándome con fuerza. Tampoco fui consciente del momento en el que me quede dormida, sólo me importaba saber que él estaba a mi lado. Por un momento no me importo ser vulnerable y dejar al descubierto mis sentimientos.

Desperté y toda la habitación estaba en penumbras, pude reconocer que se trataba de mi habitación por la posición de la cama. Los brazos de Edward aun me rodeaban con fuerza y su respiración era más rápida de lo normal, estaba despierto. Trate de pensar en mil escusas para hacer que no dejara de abrazarme y lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir fue hacerme la dormida.

Su corazón se acelero y suspiro antes de susurrarme al oído: -Como deseo borrar ese dolor que sientes, Bella… Te amo…

Abrí los ojos de golpe mientras sentía mi corazón latir a toda velocidad, ¿me amaba? Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Lo miré a los ojos, aunque estaba oscuro podía sentir su mirada fija en mi y por primera vez no me burle de su miedo. Me separé de él con brusquedad y busque el interruptor de luz, cuando lo encontré el cuarto se iluminó cegándome por varios segundos.

Tengo que admitir que estaba más nerviosa de lo habitual, él me correspondía, todo eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Me amas? –susurré aun dándole la espalda. Escuché su respiración agitarse mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Yo… Dios… -susurró con un leve temblor en su voz. –Sí, te amo… desde hace tanto que duele… mucho… -mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar a causa de la emoción, pero él debió interpretar eso como una mala señal. –No quiero que cambies conmigo… sé que sólo quieres mi amistad…

¿Está loco?

La castaña se giro para encararlo, Edward podía sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas, estaba seguro que lo iba a rechazar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y Bella no podía creer lo atractivo que se veía de esa forma, ella obligó a sus pies a reaccionar ya que necesitaba estar más cerca.

-Dilo, Bella… -susurró el cobrizo con temor.

Pero la castaña no podía hablar, era casi imposible hacerlo cuando todo su cuerpo gritaba por él, estaba decidida y cerró la distancia que tenían.

.

**Espero que les haya gustado, perdón por la demora pero es que estoy alucinada por tres cosas:**

**No puedo creer que el Robsten se acabo… aun no lo asimilo. No puedo creer que Kristen fuera capaz de hacer algo así, pero yo no tengo derecho a juzgarla.**

**Me encanta Christian Grey, adoro el libro. E L James es la culpable de mis sucios pensamientos xD. ¡Amo Fifty Shades of Grey! Lo siento, pero tenía que decirlo :)**

**Ayer vi la película de Abraham Lincoln: Cazador de Vampiros y me encanto. **

**En fin, no las aburro más. Nos leemos luego, gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Kisses.**

**~Sam.**


	12. Sentimientos I

_**NOTA DE ADAPTADORA: quiero dedicar este capítulo a una persona, que aunque no era mi favorita me dolió mucho lo que le paso. Este capítulo va para una gran persona: Jenni Rivera La Diva de la Banda. Que Dios la tenga en su Santa Gloria. Y les pido que por favor y si esta en sus corazones, recen por ella.**_

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer e I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a respectivamente.

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Sentimientos**_

_**Parte I: ¿Por qué?**_

_Sus labios rozaron los suyos, Edward no podía explicar sentimiento más sublime como el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Podía sentir la respiración de Bella chocar con la suya, sus ojos estaban abiertos a causa de la impresión pero no tardo en cerrarlos, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar._

_-Te amo desde hace tanto Edward… -susurró sobre sus labios, aun no lo besaba. Tenía tanto miedo a pesar de saber sus verdaderos sentimientos, temía ser rechazada. –Sí cambiaré contigo…_

_-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué? –jadeó el cobrizo sin separarse._

_-Porque no me conformo con tu amistad… -susurró antes besarlo con lentitud._

_Sí, Bella Swan estaba besando a Edward Masen; el ñoño, el cerebrito, el tonto y todo aquel calificativo que alguna vez pudo inventarse la castaña para llamarle. Era un beso tímido, sin embargo, la castaña quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía por medio de este. Se sintió desfallecer cuando él respondió, sus labios comenzaron a moverse en una danza lenta y sublime._

_Ella nunca había besado a nadie, su primer beso fue con Edward al igual que su segundo beso. Supo que estaba enamorada de él desde su primer beso y posiblemente desde que lo conoció, todo ese tiempo invertido en llamar su atención se lo hizo saber._

_-Bella… -susurró el chico con la frente pegada a la suya, sus labios dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa y ella no podía sentirse de otra forma. –Te amo tanto… se siente tan bien…_

_-Decirlo… -completó ella cerrando los ojos nuevamente, no podía soportar la intensidad de su mirada._

_-Bella…_

_-¿Dime? –susurró rozando sus labios deliciosamente._

_-Despierta…_

"_No, Dios… no puede ser"_

Abrí los ojos y me percate de la oscuridad que había en la habitación. Todo había sido un sueño y me maldije internamente por ser una tonta, tonta al creer que algo así pueda suceder. Edward estaba enamorado de ella, aunque estaba segura que no era el mismo sentimiento, él la amaba aun. Cerré los ojos y sentí el hormigueo en mis labios, cada beso se sentía real.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma… no puede ser un jodido sueño –lloriqueé contra mi almohada.

-¿Qué fue un sueño? –preguntó Edward divertido haciéndome gritar.

Mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza mientras buscaba desesperadamente el interruptor de luz. Me giré y tenía una sonrisa torcida y petulante en el rostro, el muy tonto se estaba burlando de mí. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que bajo ese comportamiento se veía mucho más atractivo de lo normal.

-No importa… -susurré con nerviosismo, no quería que se diera cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-Claro que importa, todo importa –terminó en medio de un susurró mientras mantenía su sonrisa ladeada.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente sexy? Él era perfecto en todo sentido, como nerd o como sea… él me encantaba.

Sonreí con nerviosismo mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta, le hice una seña para que me siguiera, me estaba muriendo de hambre. Bajaba las escaleras consiente del silencio incomodo que se había creado, pero lo deje pasar, tenía que…

Me abría paso por la sala buscando el interruptor de la cocina, toda la casa estaba a oscuras y me pareció extraño ya que Rose no tardaba tanto en volver a casa. Encendí todas las luces, busque mi celular y me senté mientras escribía un mensaje de texto "_Rose, ¿llegaras tarde a casa?"_ Sé que mi comportamiento es estúpido, pero ella es la única persona que me ha apoyado.

-¿Panqueques? –preguntó Edward desde la cocina.

-Sí, ya te ayudo… -grité desde la sala.

Recibí un texto extraño de Rose, su mensaje solo decía "_¿Está Edward contigo?"_. Le respondí antes de levantarme y ayudarlo en la cocina, los panqueques eran mi comida favorita. Después de unos minutos convertimos la cocina en nuestra base, nos encontrábamos en una guerra de harina. Mientras trataba de esconderme en uno de los mesones resbale tirando toda la mezcla sobre mi cuerpo y por todos lados.

-Eres un desastre… -dijo entre risas acercándose a mí, pero lo abracé ensuciándolo también con la mezcla. –No, Bella… ¿Qué haces? –gritó antes abrazarme con fuerza. Comenzamos una lucha por el dominio que no deseaba terminar y por lo visto el tampoco. Edward trataba de tomar el paquete de harina y atraparme entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo.

-No podrás lograrlo, Masen, aun soy más fuerte que tú –dije entre jadeos, debía admitir que el muy condenado era fuerte.

-¿Cansada, Swan? ¿Te rindes? –dijo entre risas.

-Jamás… -lo rodeé con mis piernas e intente hacer fuerza para quitármelo de encima. Apliqué fuerza hasta que lo logré, ahora estaba sobre él y tenía sus manos apresadas con las mías. –Aun eres débil, Masen… Mamá siempre gana…

De pronto me tensé al darme cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos, mejor dicho, en la posición que yo estaba. Su sonrisa se había borrado al igual que la mía, sus ojos reflejaban tantas emociones; reflejaban amor, ternura y… ¿deseo? Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido si eso era posible, no podía creer lo nerviosa que me ponía esa mirada. Intente levantarme pero él me detuvo…

-No… -susurró jadeante. –Bella… yo…

-¿Qué? –susurré acortando distancia, eso se sentía correcto… por primera vez no tenía miedo.

No hubo palabras, no hacían falta. Sus labios chocaron con los míos y todo mi mundo empezó a girar. La última vez que me sentí de esa manera fue en el encierro, pero la única diferencia era que él en ese momento no respondió al beso y yo me sentí estúpida en ese momento. Esta vez es diferente, ambos participamos en el.

El beso era tímido pero lleno de sentimientos, ambos podían sentir sus corazones latir descontroladamente y sus respiraciones erráticas. Edward mordió el labio inferior de la castaña con dulzura haciéndole gemir de placer. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, se sintió de esa manera. Ella era todo lo que él quería en su vida, la amaba con locura y ese momento que estaba compartiendo junto a ella era hermoso.

-Estoy enamorado de ti… -susurró con dulzura contra sus labios.

Bella no respondió, sus ojos quedaron fijos en los suyos y su cuerpo se tenso. Estaba seguro que ella lo rechazaría, nuevamente se había equivocado.

Edward abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, ahora era ella quien lo besaba. Se sintió en el cielo cuando sus lenguas se unieron, ese beso era diferente; era un beso necesitado y lleno de deseo. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Bella sin destino alguno, sólo actuaba. La levantó fácilmente y la subió al mesón de la cocina sin romper el beso. Bella llevó sus manos hasta su cuello para profundizar más el beso, pero ambos necesitaban respirar así que se vieron en la obligación de romper ese contacto tan íntimo y sublime.

-Te amo… -dijo la castaña entre jadeos.

Su respiración se detuvo junto a su corazón, no podía creer que ella le correspondiera, era una locura. Lentamente sus labios se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa que era correspondida por ella antes de besar nuevamente sus labios, pero el intenso repicar del teléfono le obligo a separarse de él.

-¿Qué? –gruñó Bella al teléfono, vio el nombre de Rosalie. -¿Bueno? –respondió sin muchos ánimos.

-_Bella, ¿Por qué no has contestado ninguno de mis mensajes? –_la voz de Rose era diferente, estaba… ¿molesta?

-Discúlpame, estábamos haciendo la cena… ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Bella con interés.

-_Deben venir al hospital, la mamá de Edward tuvo un accidente…_ -Bella dejó caer su celular mientras su boca se abría a causa del shock.

Eso debía ser una broma de mal gusto, no podía estar pasándole eso a él, no a él. Sintió como Edward la abrazaba con fuerza, de seguro pensaba que había recibido una mala noticia, él no tenía idea. Se giró para encararlo, para ella era inevitable derramar lágrimas y preguntarse ¿Cómo le diría?

-¿Qué paso? No le sucedió nada a Rose, ¿verdad? –preguntó con dulzura y en ese momento Bella se quebró, no pudo seguir conteniendo las lagrimas y el dolor en su pecho, detestaba ser tan débil.

-Rose esta perfecta… Edward… -lo miró a los ojos y susurró. –Tu mamá está en el hospital…

Su sonrisa se borró lentamente y su verde mirada se perdió en un punto de la sala, pestañeó un par de veces antes de chocar su mirada con la de Bella. Intentó varias veces decir algo pero su mente y su cuerpo parecían no reaccionar.

-¿Qué…? –susurró con temblor en su voz, su respiración se volvió más errática y sus ojos se llenaron de angustia. -¿Qué paso?

-Tuvo un accidente –susurró la castaña derramando un par de lagrimas más.

-Debemos ir… -se limitó a responder. Bella sabía que estaba reprimiendo sus sentimientos, esa era su barrera, una barrera que debía romper porque se iba a hacer más daño.

Bajaron en silencio hasta el lobby donde tomaron un taxi, Bella le daba las indicaciones al conductor mientras Edward se limitaba a observar la carretera. Su mirada estaba fija en la carretera, la tensión era palpable. En el momento que llegaron al hospital Rose y Emmett los esperaban en la sala de espera. Ambos estaban acurrucados en uno de los sillones con cara de preocupación, Bella fue la primera en hacerse notar.

-Rose…

La rubia observó a Bella y le brindo una sonrisa triste. Se levantó con lentitud para acercarse a ellos.

-Tu mamá está en coma, Edward… -el aludido suspiró y tomo asiento en la parte más alejada del lugar. Su rostro no expresaba sentimiento alguno, pero Bella lo conocía, ella sabía que él solo estaba ocultando su dolor.

-¿Cómo paso? –preguntó Bella con dolor.

-Creo que no es bueno para ti estas noticias, apenas…

-Dime… -gruñó con lágrimas en los ojos. –Dime, te lo exijo… el chico que amo está sufriendo y quiero apoyarlo… necesito apoyarlo… -terminó en un susurro apenas audible para Rosalie.

-Cuando estaba camino a su casa un camión perdió el control y arrastró a varios carros entre esos estaba Elizabeth… -susurró mientras la abrazaba. –Es un milagro que aun este viva, pero los doctores no aseguran nada.

Bella se apartó con brusquedad antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Todo era tan injusto, ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo esto a él? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Llegó hasta el puesto de enfermería y le preguntó a una de ellas cual era su habitación, era la 620. Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo contrario y se detuvo frente a la puerta correspondiente, suspiro y se armo de valor.

Cuando entró todo en ella era diferente, su cuerpo estaba hinchado y lleno de hematomas. Estaba llena de tubos e intravenosas que la mantenían con vida. Para Bella no había persona más fuerte que la Señora Masen, nunca lo quiso admitir pero siempre envidio su fortaleza. Vivir sola y cuidar de su hijo sola a costa de todo, ella era una mujer luchadora y le resultaba imposible verla de esa manera.

-Señora Masen… aguante por él… no lo deje –las lagrimas acudieron nuevamente a su rostro y su corazón se lleno de dolor. –No lo deje solo… él la necesita… mamá por favor… ayúdala –Bella sollozaba a estas alturas, no deseaba ver a Edward sufrir, no deseaba que nadie sufriera la soledad por la que ella paso, nadie se lo merecía, menos él.

Por otro lado, en la sala, Edward Masen tenía la mirada y no mostraba emoción alguna. Varias veces Rosalie y Emmett intentaron acercársele, pero el chico simplemente no quería reaccionar. Bella apareció en la sala minutos más tarde, sus ojos estaban rojos y su respiración estaba errática. Sus miradas chocaron, era sentimientos contra la nada, pero ella sabía cómo hacerlo reaccionar.

Se armó de valor y se acercó rápidamente hacia él, levantó su mano y lo cacheteo bruscamente. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver tal acto, Rose estuvo a punto de regañarle por eso cuando noto como el chico comenzaba a temblar. Bella odiaba lo que le había hecho, pero era necesario. Vio como sus temblores aumentaban así como sus primeras lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer.

-Es mi culpa… -susurró derramando más lagrimas. –Es mi culpa…

El corazón de Bella se rompió en mil pedazos, se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No es tu culpa Edward… -un sonido lastimero salió de los labios de Edward, un llanto lleno de dolor y desesperación. Bella lo acercó más a su cuerpo y él acudió a esa muestra necesitado.

Emmett y Rose observaban la escena sorprendidos, si de algo ambos estaban seguros era del apoyo que sólo ella le podía dar a él.

-¿Por qué? –gimió Edward contra su pecho. –No quiero que muera…

-No lo hará, ella es fuerte… ella es una mujer luchadora, ella luchara por ti… -susurró contra su oído. –Amor, todo saldrá bien…

.

Hola chicas hermosas aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, me disculpo por la tardanza. Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Kisses

~Sam


	13. Sentimientos II: Risas

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer e I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a respectivamente.

_**Enjoy!**_

**Sentimientos**

**Parte II: Risas.**

"_La oscuridad desaparecerá después de todo…"_

Rosalie la observaba con preocupación, la castaña acababa de salir de un episodio fuerte en su vida para enfrentar otro. Ella sabía que el chico era importante para Isabella, sin embargo, durante el proceso puede recaer. El accidente de la Sra. Masen fue trágico, muchas personas murieron y sólo cuatro sobrevivieron, dos de ellas están muertas ahora. El caso de Elizabeth no era diferente, tenía muchos daños internos y había perdido mucha sangre.

Rosalie se levantó y camino hasta el lugar donde Bella y Edward se encontraban. La castaña tenía la mirada perdida y ya no lloraba, sólo se limitaba a abrazar a Edward que, después de tanto llorar, estaba dormido.

-Bells, ¿puedes oírme? –preguntó temerosa.

La castaña fijo su mirada en la de ella y frunció el ceño.

-Estoy bien, sólo estoy cansada… -susurró sin muchos ánimos.

-Vamos a la casa, necesitas descansar…

-¿Estás loca? No puedo dejarlo, me necesita… -Bella había alzado la voz llamando la atención de Emmett que, segundos atrás, dormía en uno de los sillones.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el joven pelinegro adormilado.

-Sucede que esta señorita no quiere comer, no quiere dormir y tampoco quiere ir a la casa al menos a cambiarse… -gruñó de forma graciosa.

-¿Cómo quieres que me vaya? No lo haré…

-Yo me quedo con él –dijo Emmett con seguridad. –Yo le diré que fuiste por ropa y volverás pronto.

Bella parecía pensarlo, en ocasiones su ceño se fruncía y resoplaba dando muestra de su descontento, pero accedió. Ya sólo, Emmett observaba al chico con cariño, lo conoció cuando apenas era un niño y estaba ilusionado por su hermana. Edward era una persona de buenos sentimientos y aunque ahora no lo veía con frecuencia le tenía el mismo aprecio. En cierto modo, el chico era como un hermano para él.

Nunca imagino que la vida de ese chico cambiaria drásticamente de la noche a la mañana, un día estaba haciendo su web show y horas más tarde recibía una fuerte noticia de, nada más y nada menos que el amor de su vida, Bella. Emmett trataba de imaginar un poco todo lo que había tenido que soportar Edward y la verdad no podía asimilarlo.

Ahora la vida se portaba dura con él, su madre había tenido un accidente muy cerca del edificio…

"_Toda la avenida estaba abarrotada de personas corriendo asustados a causa de un accidente. Eso llamó la atención de Emmett, aunque no era partidario de estar presentes en un escenario como ese, algo dentro de él le decía que fuera hasta allí._

_Caminó a toda velocidad tropezando con algunas personas, podía escuchar a los policías gritarle para que no pasara, pero él los ignoraba. El accidente era un choque múltiple, había muchas personas en las aceras, ensangrentadas y en estado de shock. Todo era difícil de creer, una imagen que estaba seguro nunca se borraría de su mente, pero solo una fue capaz de paralizar su cuerpo y corazón._

_-Disculpe, no puede estar aquí –dijo uno de los policías con autoridad._

_Sin embargo, Emmett no escuchaba y tampoco pretendía hacerlo. A pocos metros estaba ella, su cuerpo yacía inerte en el asfalto rodeado de sangre y restos de su parabrisas._

_-Señor, le he dado…_

_-Está viva… -gritó Emmett cuando vio su pecho contraerse a causa del dolor._

_Después de todo puede haber esperanzas…"_

Se giró al notar al chico despierto. El rostro de Edward mostraba confusión, no paraba de mirar hacia los lados, la estaba buscando.

-Fue por un baño y un poco de comida –dijo Emmett como si se tratara del clima. –Está demás decir que fue obligada.

Edward no respondió y Emmett no esperaba respuesta de todos modos. Por largos minutos, ambos guardaron silencio; el cobrizo no deseaba hablar con nadie y el mayor de los Cullen respetaba su silencio. Sin embargo, había algo que lo estaba inquietando y era el saber que Edward no había visto a su madre.

-Pequeño… -Emmett lo había llamado como cuando era un niño. -¿No quieres ver a tu madre?

El chico no respondió rápido, es más, no quiso hacerlo. Entonces, Edward se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación de su madre, él sabía que Emmett lo seguía y la verdad no le molestaba, sólo estaba preocupado. Él abrió la puerta y suspiro con nerviosismo antes de entrar, la habitación estaba en penumbras y sólo estaba iluminada por el pequeño monitor que marcaba las pulsaciones.

Edward buscó el interruptor y se quedo allí, observándola en silencio sin atreverse a avanzar más. Su respiración era errática y Emmett asumió que el chico estaba llorando.

-Vamos… acércate y háblale… he escuchado que eso funciona… -susurró Emmett antes de cerrar las puertas de la habitación para darles más privacidad. Regresó hasta la sala de espera y se dejó caer en un sillón, el día no podía ser más complicado y devastador, se sentía tan cansado que no podía evitar sucumbir ante el sueño.

Bella esperaba pacientemente por Edward en la sala junto a Emmett que estaba dormido. Había llegado allí dos horas después, se dio cuenta que Edward no estaba y lo buscó en la habitación de su madre donde dormía de una forma incomoda, al menos para ella pero decidió que lo mejor era no molestarlo.

Ella sacó su iPhone y buscó la hora, eran las 7:45 de la mañana y aun Edward no regresaba. Bella estaba indecisa, no sabía si ir a acompañarlo o quedarse a esperarlo. La castaña cerró los ojos y gruñó con frustración, ¿Qué debía hacer? Ella no recuerda nada del comportamiento de Edward en aquel momento, por más que trataba no podía. Sabía que su madre y hermana estaban muertas y tenía recuerdos vagos de aquel momento, pero por más que intentaba recordar todo no podía.

-Bells, volviste… -susurró Emmett incorporándose.

-Hace horas…

-¿Horas? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, alrededor de las dos de la mañana y ya son las ocho… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo sobre ellos y eso permitió a Bella pensar, tenía que buscar la forma de apoyarlo como él hizo con ella. Volvió a suspirar llamando la atención de Emmett; la castaña había cambiado mucho, en parte eso era bueno o al menos eso pensaba él. Bella ya no era la chica agresiva y malhumorada que entraba en su apartamento a robar el alimento de su nevera, tampoco era aquella que perseguía y hacía sufrir a Edward a cada segundo por placer. Es más, Emmett estaba seguro que todo eso era una fachada para ocultar sus sentimientos hacia él.

El mayor de los Cullen sonrió al saber la verdadera razón de su frustración, ella estaba preocupada y de seguro no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Por qué sólo no vas y estas con él? Te aseguro que eso será suficiente… -Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabes…? –Emmett enarcó una ceja mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Fuiste la mejor amiga de mi hermanita y como una hermana para mí. Es lógico que pueda intuir muchos de tus sentimientos –la castaña sólo se limito a sonreír, pero sus ojos mostraban una gran tristeza. –Quiero decirte algo, Bella… a pesar de los problemas que puedas tener con Alice quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo… siempre lo harás.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no dejo que ninguna de ellas cayeran.

-Gracias, Emmett… no sabes cuánto te he extrañado. –Bella susurró mientras lo abrazaba. –Iré por él… -dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Ninguno de los dos notó la presencia de Rosalie, ella se acercó a Emmett y sonrió.

-Le haces mucho bien. La conoces mejor que yo… -susurró con tristeza, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-La conozco desde pequeña, debo hacerlo –dijo Emmett sonriendo de vuelta. –Tú también lo harás, tal vez nunca te considere como una madre, pero si como una hermana mayor…

-Y no espero más, pero estoy preocupada por ella. Tengo miedo que vuelva a recaer –susurró abatida la rubia.

-No lo hará, ella es fuerte y te aseguro que en este momento lo es el doble –Rose lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, la primera sonrisa genuina que podía brindarle a una persona después de la muerte de sus padres-. Todo gracias a usted, doctora.

-Puedes decirme Rose… -dijo apenada.

-Muy bien, entonces Rose será… me gusta –dijo Emmett sonriendo de medio lado y causando un fuerte rubor en ella.

De vuelta en la habitación 620, Edward tenía ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. No estaba llorando, solo tenía su mente en blanco, por primera vez no quería pensar en lo que podía pasar si su madre moría.

De pronto el olor a fresas y lavanda golpeó sus sentidos, sintió unos brazos rodear su cuerpo y la respiración tibia en su cuello.

-Todo estará bien… -susurró Bella logrando estremecerlo.

Edward no podía creer que horas atrás él y ella habían compartido un momento especial y único con la chica de sus sueños y ahora sólo esperaba que su madre sobreviviera.

-Ella es una excelente mujer, es fuerte y luchadora… -el cobrizo sintió como sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas, era imposible no llorar.

Bella lo abrazó con fuerza brindándole todo su apoyo, ella no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero esperaba que sí. Ella no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo así con él en esa posición, sólo fue consciente de las veces que Edward se dormía en sus brazos ya que murmuraba en sueños y pedía por su madre; en momentos como esos sólo le susurraba que todo estaría bien y que ella nunca lo iba a dejar solo.

El cansancio le golpeo con fuerza, pero no lo quería admitir. A esas alturas había cumplido más de veinticuatro horas despierta sin descansar, sólo quería estar con él y no dejarlo nunca más. Era levemente consciente de las veces que las enfermeras pasaban a comprobar si todo estaba bien. Se levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, él se merecía descansar y la posición en la que estaban no ayudaba mucho.

-Hey, loca… -susurró entre risas. -¿Se acuerda? Así le llamaba siempre, detestaba que fuera tan sobreprotectora con él. Recuerdo criticarla a cada segundo sólo para molestar a Edward, él jamás se cansaba de defenderla… -Bella se sentó en la cama y tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas. –Sólo quiero que sepa que yo… estoy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí… después de todo yo maltrataba mucho a su hijo y no tenía que ayudarme, sin embargo, lo hizo y eso significa mucho para mí. Aunque no recuerdo nada, quería que lo supiera.

La castaña guardo silencio por unos segundos antes de continuar.

-Entendí, señora Masen… lo entendí a la perfección y ¿sabe qué? Yo también lo amo y me duele verlo así –susurró acariciando el dorso de la mano. –Por favor, luche por él…

En el momento que intento levantarse sintió una leve presión en su mano, se giró bruscamente hasta posar su mirada en ella. Sus ojos estaban abiertos e intentaba moverse, eso la hizo reaccionar.

-No se mueva, no haga esfuerzo… iré por un doctor –la chica camino hasta la puerta pero se detuvo de golpe. Se acercó hasta Edward y lo despertó. –Levántate, tu mamá esta despierta… -chilló con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ella no espero para ver su reacción, sólo se limitó a correr hasta el área de enfermeras. Minutos más tarde, doctores y enfermeras entraban y salían de la habitación, muchos de ellos sorprendidos por la repentina recuperación. Bella se sentía tranquila y por primera vez desde que sucedió lo del accidente deseaba descansar.

Con el pasar de las semanas la señora Masen se recuperaba más y más, en todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos habían mantenido una conversación normal. Bella estaba acostada en su cama, recordaba las veces que iba a visitarlos, sólo se limitaba a charlar un rato junto a la mamá de su…. ¿amigo?

La castaña se sentó y sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía, ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarlo? ¿Qué le iba a decir cuando hablaran? "_Hey, Edward. Todo lo que sucedió la última vez en mi casa… ¿Olvidado? ¿Somos algo?..." _Bella sonrió ante su pensamiento y se sintió morir. Sí, estaba enamorada de Edward y ella sabía que él le correspondía, pero como enfrentar algo que habían dejado a un lado.

La pantalla de su celular se encendió llamando la atención de la castaña. Era un mensaje de él.

"_¿Estás despierta?"_–una pregunta extraña, eran las 3 de la mañana, obvio que debería estar dormida. Pasaron dos tormentosos minutos cuando decidió responderle.

"_No, no puedo dormir"_ –cerró los ojos en espera de su respuesta que no tardo ni un minuto en llegar.

"_Abre…" –_el corazón de Bella se acelero, ¿Abrirle? ¿Acaso estaba jugándole una broma?

Bella abrió la puerta de su cuarto y caminó en silencio por el pasillo, era una actitud estúpida pero no podía evitar sentir temor de que Rose despertara y la descubriera. Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían bajo ese estado de nerviosismo, atravesó la sala en penumbras y se acercó a la mirilla de la puerta. Allí estaba Edward, su cabeza estaba apoyada a la pared y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

La castaña sonrió como tonta mientras apoyaba su cabeza a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él la escuchara.

-Quería verte… -respondió de vuelta. Su estomago era un caos y su corazón golpeaba con furia su pecho.

Respiró y trato de calmarse mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta para luego abrirla. Edward dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios mientras ingresaba al apartamento. En el momento que Bella cerró la puerta él no se pudo contener, la tomó por los hombros y la beso. Ella tardo unos segundos en responder, obviamente no se esperaba eso.

Sus labios se movían lentamente deseando que ese momento nunca terminara. Las manos de Bella hicieron un recorrido suave hasta el cuello de Edward al mismo tiempo que él rodeaba su cintura y acercándola más a su cuerpo. Después de unos segundos, ambos rompieron el beso uniendo sus frentes aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Te extrañé tanto… -susurró Edward con voz temblorosa.

-Yo también –respondió la castaña de la misma forma.

-Hay algo que me inquieta y no me ha dejado dormir… -Bella frunció el ceño y le dio un leve empujón indicándole que siguiera. –Bella, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La castaña abrió los ojos y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de forma alarmante, ¿había escuchado bien? Sus labios formaron una sonrisa antes de cerrar la distancia y besarlo nuevamente.

-¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó Edward al separarse.

-Sí… -susurró abrazándolo. -¿Tienes que regresar?

-No… mamá se quedo con Emmett y Rose… -Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Rose está con Emmett? Pensé que estaba aquí –gritó sorprendida. –Que tonta, yo bajando en silencio para no despertarla y nerviosa por si me descubri…

Edward la hizo callar besándola otra vez, esta vez ella respondió con la misma intensidad. Cada beso, cada caricia y cada suspiro enviaban choques por todo su cuerpo. Todo era nuevo, placentero y excitante. Ninguno de los dos fueron realmente conscientes de cómo llegaron hasta el sillón, tampoco cuando él se acostó sobre ella ni de cómo las caricias pasaron de ser superficiales a más intimas.

"_Para… debemos parar…"_gritaba Bella en su mente, ella sabía que si no lo hacían luego no se iban a detener.

-Espera… -gimió cuando Edward la beso en el cuello. –Tenemos que parar…

-Lo sé… -gruñó el de vuelta. Se levantó de mala gana y fijo su mirada con la de ella. Nunca había visto tantos sentimientos en ella, se notaba la misma molestia que él sentía por romper el momento.

-Podemos sólo… ¿dormir? –Edward sonrió mientras asentía.

Bella por su parte suspiro aliviada, ella pensaba que él estaba molesto por negarse a seguir adelante. La verdad es que tenía miedo, miedo de muchas cosas y entre ellas era el no ser lo suficiente para Edward. Además no podía ocultar que aun no se sentía preparada para eso. Subieron las escaleras y entraron a su habitación, ella fue la primera en acostarse seguido de él, se abrazaron y se quedaron allí en silencio. Ambos se miraban a los ojos y en ocasiones sonreían, compartían besos castos y se abrazaban con fuerza.

-Te amo… -susurró Bella adormilada.

-Y yo a ti, Bella… -respondió él de la misma forma para luego dormirse abrazados.

**¡Hola! ¡Feliz año nuevo! Lo sé un poco tarde pero aquí estoy. En verdad siento mucho la tardanza pero con las fiestas y acabo de entrar a la escuela así que… ustedes entenderán. Muy bien me voy porque aún no termino mi tarea ;D.**

**Dejenme su opinión. Nos leemos.**

**Kisses.**

**~Sam.**


	14. De nervios y otras situaciones

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer e I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a respectivamente.

_**Enjoy!**_

**De nervios y otras situaciones…**

Sí, era difícil concentrarse cuando muchas personas esperan que tú, entre todas las personas, destaques en algo en lo que nunca has sido buena. Biología, geometría, estadística, literatura y un sinfín de materias que yo, Bella Swan, no dominaba en el pasado. Ahora, después de tres meses de estudio pretendo realizar una prueba para recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido por razones que no valen la pena mencionar.

Sin embargo, es imposible ocultar mi nerviosismo, aunque debo admitir que en el proceso no estaré sola, él estará conmigo; por primera vez Edward Masen hará un examen de recuperación, tan solo espero que todo salga bien.

-Bien, Hale –el Sr. Vaner caminaba hacia mí con lo que, posiblemente, sería mi sentencia de muerte-, espero conteste correctamente. No queremos que salga mal.

Los nervios me atacaron de nuevo. ¡Maldición! Odio la presión.

-Al punto, Vaner. No estás aquí para presionar solo para facilitar y observarnos. –Ese era Edward, siempre a la defensiva con este profesor en particular. Para nadie es un secreto que se odian a muerte.

-Cierra esa boca, Masen. Te puede ir mal –gruñí llamando la atención de ambos.

-El tiempo es oro, Vaner. Apresúrate no tenemos tu tiempo, además Rose sabrá todo lo que aquí pase… ¿Recuerda? Es psicólogo y puede atajar cualquier mentira que usted intente decir para defenderse.

Internamente rogué para que me creyera y así fue. Observe como su rostro empalidecía y se limitaba a asentir. Nuestro tiempo para realizar el examen era de cinco horas y ¿Qué creen? Cuatro horas y media fue mi tiempo para realizar ese condenado examen. Seguro se preguntaran, ¿Edward lo habrá logrado? Pues ni porque cambie todo su aspecto y parte de su personalidad deja de ser un nerd.

Salí del aula con una enorme jaqueca, nunca pensé que podía ser capaz de responder tantas preguntas. Sentía nauseas y todo me molestaba, eso se lo debo al nerviosismo. Sí, tenía miedo de no lograr mi meta que era graduarme este año con Edward y todos mis compañeros.

-Mira Allie, la parejita del año salió de su examen… -Cerré los ojos y apreté mis puños para no caerle a golpes en ese mismo instante, ella se estaba aprovechando de nuestra condición.

-Ya basta, Denali –gruñó Edward con exasperación. Si esa chica no me agradaba, Edward la odiaba. –Vamos… -él tomó mi mano y me saco de allí.

Al principio estaba callado, su ceño estaba fruncido y lo notaba algo tenso. Por eso, decidí hacer lo único que puede sacarlo de ese estado. Me detuve logrando que él hiciera lo mismo, su mirada estaba llena de confusión. En cambio, yo no dejaba de sonreír, lo miré a los ojos y me acerqué lentamente a sus labios.

Nunca me cansaría de este acto, nunca.

Almorzamos comida china y luego nos regresamos a la escuela. Ambos estábamos nerviosos, de esta nota dependía nuestro futuro. Nos sentamos cerca de la dirección donde esperamos impaciente por nuestro llamado. Edward jugaba con mi mano buscando algo con que entretenerse, yo solo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, era tan relajante.

-Masen, adelante… -Vaner lo estaba esperando en la puerta, su rostro era amargura pura y estoy segura que mi novio está a punto de un colapso nervioso.

_**Edward**_

Dos palabras, estoy muerto. Estoy pagando un castigo por ser diferente, lo sé, he cometido errores y uno de ellos era haber fallado en mis estudios. Tenía sueños, una visión del futuro meramente estable y mucho más. Ahora todo eso estaba pendiendo de un hilo por mi altanería.

Semanas atrás, Bella me había dicho que podía ser rebelde y al mismo tiempo mantener mis notas. A ciencia cierta era verdad, pero en el momento que empecé a fallar no pude evitar caer con todo.

Me levanté rápidamente cuando escuche a Vaner nombrarme, su mirada llena de odio me indico que estaba frito, seguro erré en todas las respuestas. Pasé y tomé asiento frente al director, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna y eso terminó de confirmar todo.

-Muy bien, Edward. Tengo los resultados –informó el director Jefferson, bajé la cabeza esperando lo peor. –Tres meses de estudio intensivo para las materias de Informática, Francés, Biología, Geometría, Estadística, Cálculo, Ingles, Historia, Química y Electiva: Comunicación, ¿correcto?

Asentí confirmado cada una de mis materias, no pude evitar sonreír ¿En que estaba pensando al incluir más de seis materias en mi carga horaria? Estaba loco de seguro, pero la verdad amaba el estudio.

-Bien, las notas son: Informática 10, francés 6, geometría 9, estadística 9, cálculo 10, biología 9, ingles 10, historia 9, electiva 10. Esto da un total de 9 en el primer periodo y si no me equivoco usted tiene 10 en el segundo periodo le da un total de 9.5 de promedio.

Mi boca estaba ligeramente abierta, ¿lo había logrado?

-Felicidades, Masen. Lo veré en la graduación –dijo el director Jefferson mostrando una sonrisa.

Asentí aun confundido, estaba tan sumido en mi batalla de ideas que no noté cuando Bella había entrado.

-Muy bien, Isabella Hale. Aplicó para el primer periodo para las siguientes materias: Biología, Inglés, Literatura, Historia, Química, Deporte, y Geometría, ¿es eso correcto?

La observé por unos segundos y pude notar como su cuerpo temblaba mientras asentía. Me acerqué a ella y la atraje hacía mi para abrazarle y darle mi apoyo.

-Su puntaje fue el siguiente: Biología 10, Inglés 7, Literatura 10, Historia 8, Química 7, Deporte 10 y Geometría 9 para un total de 8.7 de promedio –Ted la observaba con una ceja levantada, esto no podía ser bueno. –El segundo periodo acumulaste 7.8 para un total de 8.25 de promedio total. Sin embargo, en tus años anteriores has acumulado muy poco…

Sentí la respiración de Bella aumentar y yo apreté su mano dándole aliento, todo esto era una mierda.

-Sabes que el requisito para graduarse es de 7, ¿no? –Bella asintió mientras aguantaba sus lágrimas. –Felicidades Bella, acumulaste 7.9, te veré en la graduación.

Seguramente el grito de mi novia se escuchó hasta en China, sin embargo, no pude evitar reaccionar de la misma manera. Lo habíamos logrado, ella se iba a graduar conmigo y yo estaba muy orgulloso de ella, se lo merecía. Ella me abrazó con fuerza y me beso con fuerza, era imposible no responderle a ella. Tenía la capacidad de hacerme olvidar de todo y de todos, sus besos son adictivos; nos separamos y sonreímos llenos de felicidad.

"_Eres adictiva, Bella… eres una droga para mí. Como mi marca personal de heroína."_ pensé sonrojándome.

-Para mí también lo eres –susurró entre risas ¿lo había dicho en voz alta?

-Niños, aquí no puedo permitirles este comportamiento –no era un regaño pero si había advertencia en su tono.

-No te preocupes, Erik –dijo Bella entre risas. –Vamos amor, te invito a cenar, así le daré la buena noticia a Rose y de paso llamas a Elizabeth y le dices que está invitada.

¿Qué creen? Mi madre y Bella se la llevan de maravilla, la primera vez que las escuche llamándose por su nombre de pila juró que estaba al borde del infarto.

-Isabella… -ambos nos detuvimos, ¿Faltaba algo más?-. Se me olvidaba una cosa, ten…

Le entregó tres sobres a Sam y le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer en el interior de su oficina. Mi boca se abrió a causa de la sorpresa al momento de saber de qué se trataba, sin embargo, Bella no parecía consciente de eso ya que las guardo en su bolso.

-Vamos… -dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

En veinte minutos estábamos en Cristalla Plaza, saludamos al portero e ingresamos en el ascensor. En el momento que las puertas se cerraron no pude evitar atraerla hacia mí y besarla con amor. Sentí sus manos realizar un recorrido rápido hasta mi cuello para profundizar el beso, yo en cambio me limité a atraerla más a mi cuerpo. El beso no duro mucho, pero fue perfecto como cada cosa que provenga de Bella.

-No puedo esperar para decirle la noticia –dijo Bella animada. Sin embargo, ninguno estaba preparado para ser testigos del beso entre Emmett y Rose.

-¿Rose?... ¿Emmett? –preguntamos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos. Ambos se separaron de golpe y nos miraron apenados.

-Bells, puedo explicarlo…

-Bella… no te molestes escúchanos…

Ambos intentaban excusarse, cosa que me dio gracia porque sabía que ella no se molestaría.

-¿Están juntos? –preguntó Bella seria.

-Sí –respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo. Se notaban apenados y nerviosos, la venganza era dulce. -¿Y bien? –preguntó Rose con nerviosismo-, ¿No lo apruebas?

¿Estaba bromeando no?

-Emmett… -el aludido la observó con temor. –Si le haces daño te mato… -Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelinegro, una autentica sonrisa de alegría.

-Jamás… -fue su respuesta mientras tomaba la mano de Rose que en ese momento sonreía de igual forma.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó la rubia de nuevo. -¿Debo asustarme o emocionarme?

-Emociónate, ambos nos graduaremos… -respondió Bella emocionada.

Fue una noche diferente, relajada y única. Mi madre llegó una hora más tarde, aun utilizaba muletas, pero podía manejar. Cenamos y charlamos, sin embargo, en un momento de la noche Bella desapareció en su habitación, me excuse y fui en busca de ella.

Estaba sentada en el borde de su cama con los tres sobres en sus manos. Me acerqué a su lado haciéndome notar y pude ver en sus ojos miedo en el momento que chocaron con mi mirada.

-Ábrelos… -le animé con una sonrisa en los labios.

Abrió el primero con mucho cuidado, se podía notar su nerviosismo.

"_Princeton_

_16 de Junio de 2012._

_Se le informa al estudiante Isabella Hale que su solicitud de beca ha sido aceptada. Deberá asistir el 20 de Julio del presente año para aplicar a una prueba vocacional. Se le agradece traer todos sus documentos en orden._

_Atte.: Rector General_

_**Riley Biers.**_

Bella estaba estupefacta, su rostro sólo reflejaba sorpresa. Al ver que no reaccionaba le arrebate el segundo sobre.

"_**Universidad Yale**_

_Se le informa al estudiante, Isabella Hale que su solicitud de Beca ha sido denegada por los siguientes motivos._

_-El cupo reglamentario de becas esta completo._

_Sin embargo, la invitamos a…"_

Arrugué la carta, no estaba interesado. Bella aún estaba perpleja. Le quité el último sobre y noté que este traía al menos tres cartas en su interior, abrí la primera.

"_**Princeton**_

_10 de Junio de 2012_

_Le informamos al estudiante Edward Masen que tiene una plaza vacante en la carrera de Neurociencias. Las inscripciones comienzan el 20 de Julio y las clases comienzan a partir del 18 de noviembre._

_Le anexamos todos los requisitos para la inscripción…"_

Dejé de leer, ahora era yo el perplejo, ¿me habían aceptado? No puedo creerlo… Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y busque la mirada de mi novia que también sonreía. Sin pensarlo cortamos la distancia y nos besamos apasionadamente, habíamos sido admitidos… teníamos esperanza.

Pues se preguntaran ¿Qué había en las otras dos cartas? La segunda era una carta de rechazo para la universidad de Yale y una carta de aceptación para Bella en la universidad de California.

Lo único que importaba en este momento era nuestro futuro.

**Aquí está el cap siento el retraso pero he tenido una semanas locas de exámenes y tareas. Les deseo un feliz 14 de febrero :D**

**By**

**~Sam.**


End file.
